Far from Home
by Nika8
Summary: After the war Hinata left Konoha for reasons of her own and believes to finally have found happiness far away from her old life. That is, until a series of unfortunate events and the appearance of one very handsome Kazekage disturb her peace of mind once again. (HinataxGaara)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hinata was exhausted. She had been walking all day, and the sun was glaring mercilessly down at her. She had thought about staying in the River Country, at least for a little while longer, but no; it wouldn't do. She had tried, but it was simply too close to home. The temptation to go back was too great - but of course that was not an option. There was no home for her. Not anymore.

As always the thought hit her like a kunai and caused a piercing sensation in her chest not unlike what an actual weapon would feel like.

Only this morning she had turned in a new direction – west – as she did every couple of weeks at random. Usually there was no real concept behind the route she chose, she simply went where the wind blew her - but not this time. Her aimless travels had taken her dangerously close to her home land, so she had decided that the best possible move was to run in the opposite direction. To be separated from her loved ones by only a day's journey and still not being able to cover the distance was agonizing. And one day, she knew, her resolve would begin to crack. When the time came, she reasoned, she would better make sure her trip back took as long as possible so she could come to her senses in time to turn back.

She gritted her teeth. There was no point in wallowing in self-pity. _I have chosen this life. It was the right thing to do. No matter how much it hurts, it is the best decision I have ever-_

A scream cut through the air and made Hinata jump. Seconds later she had already scanned her surroundings and was analysing the scene she was running toward, all the while reproaching herself for not paying closer attention to her environment and going for hours without activating her Byakugan.

She broke through brushwood and brake, until she finally skidded to a halt next to a motionless boy at the edge of a glade. It was obvious enough what had happened; the boy had tried to climb a tree and fell at least fifteen feet*, judging from the broken branches. His head was bleeding violently and she could detect internal injuries that were quite possibly beyond her.

_First things first_, she thought to herself and turned all her attention to the gash just above his hairline. If she didn't stop the bleeding soon, all help would be too late.

_Pressure! A_ _compression bandage!_ She was fully aware that her first aid kit was yawningly empty, all her resources depleted from occasions like these. She would have to improvise.

She rummaged in her pockets and found a pen, several rubber bands and a package of tissues. She fumbled for a moment and then pressed the pile of handkerchiefs against his already soaked hair. Next she took off the blindfold she had already pushed up to her forehead during her race through the wood and tied it as tightly as she could around the boy's head to keep the tissues in place.

Hinata turned to the still unresponsive boy's torso and unzipped his jacket. Her hands barely touching him, she tried to remember everything she knew about healing. She activated both her Byakugan and healing chakra and gave it her best shot. An hour passed before she emerged from her trance. She had done all she could, fixing the most dangerous traumata, setting two fractured ribs right and stopping the internal bleeding. One of his kidneys was still badly bruised, but she was running out of chakra and the other one was in pretty good shape and would be able deal with the toxic substances in his body on its own, at least for a while.

When she finally stood up, she swayed a little, but ignored the nausea and cast her all-seeing gaze around, until she located a small settlement about 2 miles southwest. There was nothing else in a 5 mile radius, and considering the boys age she was surprised he had come even this far.

Hinata looked down at her little patient, concerned about his lasting unconsciousness and wondered if he could stand to be carried around. But what choice did she have, really?

Sighing, she bent down and picked him up. He was lighter than she had anticipated, but still she stumbled under the weight and had to regain her balance. The boy groaned and his confused gaze met hers for a brief moment, before his eyes fluttered shut again.

Hinata set out for the village, trying to take as straight a route as possible, which became easier after about a quarter of the distance, since the trees grew scarcer and scarcer. The ground beneath her feet changed from earth to stone to sand and the air was still unbearably hot, even though the sun was about to settle.

The boy in Hinata's arms grew heavier with every step she took and his weight that had at first made her contemplate sadly when his last meal had been almost overwhelmed her. After what seemed like an eternity she could make out a couple of small houses only a few hundred meter ahead.

As she came stumbling toward the first hut, she tried to shout out to the people who had to be there after all. Her voice was barely more than a croak, but still she was heard. A door opened and a man's head peeked out. He rushed at Hinata the instance he saw the child in her arms. Over his shoulder he called for help and more doors opened.

_Don't let them see your eyes! _She closed her eyelids as he approached, but her head felt fuzzy and she staggered. Despite the voice in her mind, that kept screaming not to do it, she snuck a look at him from underneath her lashes. He was tall, with broad shoulders and light brown hair, his face a worried frown as he carefully took the boy from her. She needn't have worried; he only paid attention to the child. She gave a heavy sigh and sank to her knees as soon as she was relieved of her burden. The second man arrived just in time to catch her before she hit the ground face first. Hinata was already fast asleep as she was carried toward a small house in the centre of the village.

xxx

Hinata blinked confused, her eyes focusing on the wooden ceiling above her. Something was wrong, her throat was dry and her head pounded, but that was not what was bothering her.

The face of an old woman appeared, peering down at her "Ah, you're awake."

Hinata snapped her eyes shut; right, no one was supposed to see them. She wasn't blindfolded as usual, but why? And where was she? Who was the woman with the husky voice and kind smile? Suddenly the memories came flooding back; the boy!

A soft sound escaped her, but none of the questions that leapt through her mind was able to pass her lips.

"Finally!" This voice was much louder and sounded younger. Hinata could hear approaching footsteps, while others retreated.

She stirred, trying to sit up.

"Easy there, Obaasan says you are very dehydrated, but there was no getting you awake last night and when we tried to pour water into your mouth you almost choked! Now look at me, just babbling and letting you die of thirst! Here, let me help you!" With that, the woman pushed Hinata up into a sitting position and held a cup to her lips. Hinata drank eagerly, but kept her eyes carefully closed.

"Thank you" she said in a scratchy voice to the woman who made every sentence sound like it ended with an exclamation mark, as soon as the glass was empty and her tongue didn't feel like sandpaper anymore.

"Oh darling, no! We are the ones who are grateful! You brought our Akito* back!"

"Is that the boys name?" Hinata asked dubiously.

The woman laughed "Akio*, actually, but that doesn't suit him half as well!"

"How is he?"

"Still a little deranged, but Obaasan says he is going to be just fine!"

_Thank god!_ Hinata heaved a sigh of relief and lay back, but her host gently pulled her up again and gave her another glass of water.

"So, why don't you tell me what happened? Akito woke up a couple of hours ago, but he's still light in the head and only talks about an angel with eyes like the moon!"

The woman trailed off and Hinata could sense a silent communication taking place.

After a few seconds the husky, quiet voice spoke up again. "Ima, why don't you go and check up on Mai and Takumi, see if they need anything."

"Hai, Obaasan!"

The younger woman hurried out and left Hinata alone with the first one.

After a few moments of silence the low voice spoke up again. "You have done a good deed; you have saved our young one from certain death, as I understand it."

"I... I w-was just in the right p-place at the right t-time and did, what everybody would have d-done."

"I see. What is your name, dear?"

"Hinata Hy-" _Not your real name, you fool!_ "masaki", she changed gears mid-word.

"You are blind."

It didn't sound like a question, but Hinata nodded anyway, just in case.

"I usually wear a blindfold, but I had to use it as bandage."

"Ah, well Hinata, I will have Ima get you a new one, if you wish it. I have to go now, but we will talk more later. You need to rest and the sun is rising."

With that, Hinata was alone. She blinked cautiously and activated her Byakugan briefly to check for approaching people, but nobody was coming toward the hut she lay in. She took the chance and glanced around - nothing spectacular. The room was small, with a wooden floor and ceiling, simple furniture and a fireplace in one corner.

Fatigue pulled at her eyelashes, until she gave in and sleep engulfed her once more.

xxx

Voices awoke her, angry voices at the door.

"We just want to know what happened! What's wrong with that?"

"Yeah, we have a right to know!"

"Shut up, all of you! Obaasan said the questions have to wait until the gathering tonight, so you will have to be patient! Now scoot!"

Hinata sat up, she could hear discontent murmur and shuffling feet, but no one spoke up again. The door was shut and the woman who had given her water approached the bed.

"Ima, is it?" Hinata asked, as she turned her head toward the sound of steps.

"Yes, darling! Obaasan said you might want this!"

Hinata reached out a hand and her host put an oblong piece of cloth in it. She thanked Ima while she covered her eyes and knotted it securely at the back of her head. She sighed in relief; the fabric covered enough of her face to enable her to activate her Byakugan without being betrayed by the veins around her temples.

"You must be very hungry! I'm afraid we can't offer much, the war, you know..." Her voice quieted down at the last words, but after a moment she regained her cheery demeanour and continued "Do you think you can walk to the table?"

"Thank you, you are very kind. I can manage, if you don't mind showing me the way."

"Of course not!"

Carefully she guided the supposedly blind girl toward the table on the opposite wall and sat her down on a chair. The bowl of stew she handed Hinata was still steaming hot and tasted wonderful, despite being diluted.

Ima waved off her thanks and sat down across from her.

"Go ahead, ask!" The sanguine woman invited her.

When Hinata only cocked her head in confusion, she continued.

"I don't know what Obaasan told you, but it can't have been much, she was barely five minutes in here! You _must_ have tons of questions!"

Hinata nodded, she had indeed.

"How is the boy? Any changes?"

"He is getting better by the hour! Already wants to get out of bed, the scallywag!"

That earned a smile from Hinata.

"Where am I?"

"In my modest little house, obviously, in a tiny village at the outskirts of the Land of Wind, near the border to the Land of Rivers!"

"Oh, I take it I slept in your bed then! I am very sorry for the inconvenience I have caused you."

The woman only laughed at that and told her to carry on.

"Who were the angry people at the door?"

"Villagers, nothing to worry about, they are just a bunch of nosy parkers!"

"What's this gathering you talked of?"

"Obaasan called a meeting tonight at sunset to shut them up, they just can't wait to have their questions answered! You will be asked to join; after all you are the only one who can account for what happened! This way everyone gets to hear it first hand and you don't have to answer the same questions over and over! "

"Obaasan... you mean the old woman I talked to, right? I mean no offense, but... are you not too close in age for her to be your grandmother?"

"Ha, I should think so! She doesn't even have grandchildren, but everybody just calls her Obaasan anyway. She is the village's leader and healer. In the old days the official title was Oashisukage*, but she put an end to that! Always made her livid, she says she has no more right to call herself a Kage than any of us!"

"Why was the boy so far from home?"

For several moments the only sound was the rustling of fabric, as the woman in her forties shook her head sadly. When she finally spoke up her voice was quiet, with no trace of her usual enthusiasm in it.

"Akito is a difficult child. He used to be the sweetest boy, but ever since his parents died in that damn war he's been nothing but trouble! Well... who's to blame him? We lost a lot of good people, but nobody's loss has been as great as his. Poor thing, he lives with his aunt and uncle now. Don't get me wrong, they care for him, but they have three children of their own and he's just too much to handle. I think neither they nor he benefit from the arrangement; he causes them quite a headache and they remind him constantly of his loss. He had a baby brother who died too, you know? His cousins aren't really helping the matter."

They sat for some time absorbed in thought, until Ima broke the silence at last. Her ebullience returned, though a little forced, as she continued their conversation.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"What kind of questions do I have to answer at this gathering?"

"I suppose you will be asked to tell us how you came across Akito and what happened yesterday!"

"Will there be... more _personal_ questions too?"

"Not exactly, it is custom to simply ask for a traveller's story and let the person decide for themselves what they want to share! It is considered rude to ask for details, it they are not to the point! But those gossip obsessed blabbermouths don't always care about civility..."

Hinata nodded, as sign that she understood. She would have to tell these people _something_ to satisfy their curiosity. The trick was to tell enough to be left alone without revealing too much. She would have to lie too, no matter how much she despised the mere thought of it. _Besides, I stand knee deep in lies already, a few more won't make any difference._

Moments later she already condemned herself for the thought. Exactly this kind of attitude was what made a life full of lies and secrets so dangerous! _If you don't watch out, you will lose yourself in all the covertness and half-truths._

She focused on her questions again. "Where will this gathering be held?"

"At the Circle – that's what we call the village square!"

Hinata furrowed her brow. "Why?"

Ima laughed. "Because it's round, silly!"

They passed the next hour with pleasant and for the most part meaningless chat, since Ima did most of the talking. Eventually the women separated again, Hinata deciding to take a nap to shake off the lingering exhaustion deep within her and Ima having important things to do around the village anyway.

Hinata had just settled down when the healer's unmistakable footsteps gave her pause. She sat up expectantly, turning to the entrance.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?", the by now familiar old voice asked after shutting the door.

"Not at all, O-", Hinata faltered, not sure what to call her opposite.

"Obaasan is just fine, child. We don't stand on ceremony here." The woman said with an audible smile.

She carried on without waiting for a reply. "I don't mean to alarm you, but in times like these nobody can afford to be coy. And I know a Hyūga when I see one."

Hinata's blood turned to ice, while her mind began to scream. _No!_

"Don't worry, child, your secret is safe with me. Please take that blindfold off so we can talk eye in eye."

She fumbled with numb fingers at the knot on the back of her head, prying it off at last.

"Would you like to stay with us?" Hinata could only stare dumbfounded at the old woman, who went on when the girl didn't answer at once. "I have not much time left and the village will need a new healer when I am gone. You seem like a good choice for an apprentice to me."

"Yes!" Was all Hinata managed to say.

"Excellent! I am very happy to hear that. But for this to work out you have to be frank with me."

Hinata nodded. "How much d-do you know?"

"You are not really foolish enough to think about lying to me again, are you?"

Hinata's laugh was genuine, though somewhat self-deprecating. "No, I just don't want to waste t-time telling you what you already know."

"Fair enough. It's not much, but I still have to warn you; what I've heard is not pretty."

"B-believe me, there is nothing you can t-tell me I don't already know." Hinata's voice was flat and without any hint of resentment.

"Well... from what I gather your clan enforces a very strict two-class-system that divides the family into a main and a side branch. I have heard it said that children from the side branch are somehow cursed to weaken their will and make them compliant." Her opposite's disgusted tone mirrored Hinata's own opinion of this practice.

"P-precisely. Those born unlucky are branded with a seal, supposedly to keep our kekkei genkai from falling into the wrong hands. In reality any member of the main family could destroy a disobedient relative's brain with a wave of their hand."

She lapsed into brooding silence once more.

"Child, " Inquired Obaasan carefully. "Do you bear such a mark?

"No." This time there was a bitter edge to Hinata's voice. "I am – or rather I was - the first-born of the Hyūga clan head, hence the heiress a-apparent. My younger sister, Hanabi, was only spared b-because I was not promising enough. I was the weakling who stood b-between my clan and the strong leader it deserved. It was not u-unlikely that sooner or later something would happen to me, so why spoil the g-good daughter, the successor-to-be? I worked hard, I proved myself and everything ch-changed." Her voice started rising in pitch and volume, until the desperation in it seemed to fill the room from floor to ceiling. "I was esteemed by my father, cherished by my cousin, v-valued by my clan, respected by the whole village and finally, _finally_ recognised by the boy I l-looked up to my whole life! The day I gained everything I ever worked for, I lost everything I ever had." At that, her voice dropped off like it had fallen into the bottomless abyss of her sorrow.

A deadly quiet descended over them like heavy rainclouds.

"You stutter." Obaasan broke the silence after a few minutes of contemplation.

"Not as m-much as I used to." Hinata replied nonplussed.

"We'll still have to work on that." The older woman remarked. With that the topic was obviously concluded for her and she turned to coaxing Hinata to continue with her story.

To avoid being overwhelmed by her feelings again the girl only briefly outlined how her clan's elders had officially proclaimed her the future head of the family after the end of the war. How she had only then realised what that would have meant for Hanabi. It had made the decision to leave everything behind if not exactly easy, at least the only one she could live with. Dooming her little sister to a life in subjugation was not an option. And so, seeing no other way out she had faked her own death during a mission to avoid being proclaimed a missing nin. After that she left her home country for good, wandering the lands devastated by the 4th ninja war. Despite being the shortest one in history it had the nations lying destroyed and the people starving in the streets. Disguised as a blind girl with a bandana to hide her telltale eyes she had travelled around the continent for the last year, trying to provide what comfort and relief she could to ease the guilt she couldn't outrun. Eventually she came to the part where she had come across Akio and patched him up as best she could.

"Thank you for sharing your story with me. I understand you gave me a certain credit of trust and I promise to earn it all in due time." Obaasan rose, but turned back before exiting.

"In about an hour there is to be a meeting with the whole village to discuss your situation. Some of them won't be happy about a stranger staying here and will probably try to give you a hard time. But don't worry too much about it; I will back you up no matter what you choose to tell them. Now I will give you a few minutes to compose yourself and then send Ima to keep you company for the rest of the time." With that, she was gone.

As promised Ima's head popped in soon after and immediately began chatting happily. She fussed over Hinata and made her drink some more water, talking incessantly all the while.

Usually Hinata wouldn't have minded, but she grew fidgety and eventually couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Can I see Akio? I would like to check up on him." She felt oddly responsible for the boy, especially after hearing about his family's fate.

Ima looked up in surprise at her guest's sudden outburst. "I see no reason why you should be prevented from doing so, but you needn't worry about him, Obaasan takes very good care of him!"

"I'm sure she does, but I would like to go anyway."

"As you wish! We still have a quarter hour until sunset - that should suffice!"

They made their way towards a bigger hut, further at the village's edge. Walking arm in arm felt strangely intimate to Hinata, but not unpleasant. The older woman seemed to think she needed much more guidance than was actually the case. Even without engaging her Byakugan she was still a skilled kunoichi and used to wearing a blindfold. She wisely refrained from commenting and instead relished the human contact she had grown to regard as a luxury during her wanderings.

"Careful, this one has stairs!" Ima warned before helping her up the two steps. Hinata hadn't noticed that some of the dwellings were poised on stilts. She wondered at it, but her guide didn't elaborate. She was distracted from her contemplation when Ima knocked at the door. They waited, but there was no response.

"He is probably alone." The older women informed her quietly. The lack of an answer didn't seem to discourage her at all and she opened it herself.

"I will just wait here, come back out whenever you're ready."

With a quick "Thank you!" Hinata slipped inside.

She stood still as the door closed behind her, then she spoke into the room.

"Hello Akio, my name is Hinata. How are you?"

"You're the girl who saved me!"

She turned toward his voice. "Well, I found you. But I think you have to thank Obaasan for the rest."

The only answer she received was a "hmpf" sound.

"Can I see your eyes?" He asked, his voice suddenly bright again.

The question caught Hinata off guard, but she recovered quickly and crouched in front of the sitting child to be level with him.

"Why would you want that?" Or more importantly: Was she really going to break her first rule of self-preservation for a second time today?

"I... I want to know if they really look like how I remember them."

_Oh, to hell with it!_

"Is there anybody around?" The young woman asked in a low whisper.

"No, they are all gone, probably at the circle already." Answered Akio after casting a look around, mimicking her conspiratorial tone.

She considered this for a moment, then nodded.

"Alright then!" She smiled at him as she took off the blindfold and opened her eyes.

He leaned forward in his seat to get a better look, staring intently at those perfect white spheres with the slightest hint of lavender in them. They seemed to glow like moonstones, even in the twilight of the hut.

Hinata examined his face in turn; his hair was brown and shaggy, not blond and spiky, but in his hazel eyes gleamed the same mischievous spark she had seen so often in bright blue ones. Thinking about Naruto hurt, the once sweet notion turned sour in her mind, just as the _could be_ had turned into _could have been_, the possibility of something wonderful now lost forever.

She thought back to her childhood, when she used to watch Naruto struggle from afar, cheering him on silently. She had been too weak to stand up for him then, but she was stronger now. She would make sure Akio didn't have to go through the same thing she was unable to help her childhood crush with. Maybe she could be the inspiration to him that Naruto had been to her.

With that resolution in her heart she rose, more determined than ever to tell whatever lies or truths were necessary to be permitted to stay. She placed the blindfold over her eyes again while she turned and headed for the door.

xxx

*15 feet = 4,5 meter (I'm not quite sure what system to go with, if you have any preference let me know!)

*Obaasan = grandmother (as I am sure most of you know)

*Akito = little devil

*Akio = glowing/shining boy

*Oashisukage = Kage of the Oasis (literally oasis shadow)

A/N: Well, dearest reader, I hope this made some sort of sense to you. It is the first story I have ever published, so any feedback is of course very much appreciated!

Update: I don't know if you can tell, but I've gone over the story again and made some minor adjustments. Nothing major or plot-relevant, but I thought I'd warn you just in case you are wondering whether your memory is failing you. Anyway, I hope I got all the typos this time round.

Thank you all so much for the support, I can't even tell you how happy every single review makes me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Three years later

Hinata set down the basket with a sigh, relieved to at least get rid of what was the physical embodiment of the heavy burden pressing down on her shoulders.

She surveyed the village from the vantage point of the dune she was standing on. This was of course unnecessary; her Byakugan made it irrelevant whether something was in eyesight in the traditional sense of the word. But it was a tradition, a habit that was hard to break. This was where they had always paused - before. Everything looked normal; she could make out no sign of nervousness or distress among her people. The thought of being responsible for the wellbeing of so many caused her some serious headache. It had been almost two months since Obaasan had passed away - two long, chaotic months of grief and exhaustion. She had known it was coming, of course, but that made it no less painful. She had lost a valuable teacher and an invaluable friend – and gained nothing but trouble.

Shaking her head at the uselessness of such reflections Hinata picked up her load and deactivated her bloodline limit. This close to home she had no problem finding her way blindly. The faint mumble of voices and smell of food that always cloaked the village were guide enough. So she continued down over the hot sand towards the village and her duties.

The ground grew firmer with every step, providing a welcome relief from the loose sand baking in the sun. Most of the huts were built on packed earth, too clayey to be cultivated, but better to build on than the desert sand. She knew this place so well; every stone felt familiar under her soles, every patch of grass as good as a signpost to her schooled tread.

It required no conscious effort for her feet to find the trail leading through the maze of houses. She exchanged greetings with villagers she passed and had a kind response for every complaint they voiced. Yes, of course she would come to check up on this sickly mother, and bandage the scrapes of the kids who had gotten into a fight again, and mix another poultice for the nasty cut on that husband's leg.

She tried not to hurry past those who needed help, but sometimes it seemed to her all she needed to do was take one stroll through the village to incur a week's worth of obligations. It was one of the reasons she got up very early to do chores like replenishing her stock of medicinal herbs, even if she wouldn't have admitted it.

When Hinata stepped into Obaasan's hut – no, _her_ hut, she had to remind herself – she was startled by the sound of a wooden drawer being slammed shut.

"Akio, is that you?"

"Yes!" came the answer in a fair imitation of innocence. He had probably been nosing through the supply cabinet again, but Hinata didn't really mind. The boy was notorious for his aversion to being taught anything, which was problematic in combination with his insatiable curiosity. She had taken to talking as if to herself when he was around, explaining everything she was doing. It hadn't been hard to trick him into believing he was cleverly avoiding lessons while doing chores he found secretly interesting. She could practically feel him absorbing every morsel of knowledge like an inquisitive sponge at her elbow. He would make a fine healer one day; provided she could ever get him to admit to knowing all he did.

"Would you help me with these?" Hinata dumped her basket's contents on the spacious worktable in the middle of the room. Akio sidled up to her, trying hard not to seem too keen. He even threw in a disgruntled "Fine!" for good measure.

She had to turn away to cover her smile at his poorly disguised eagerness.

"Alright, would you sort these into piles for me? I'll start with the Argent Verbascum for Nenoko's calf. It's the silvery ones with the fuzzy leaves. We still have dried ones stored somewhere, but it works best when they're still fresh."

Hinata set a pot of water to boil, all the while keeping up her constant stream of casual instructions. "I promised Sazana I'd bring new material for a compress today and you know how it is; these things have to simmer for hours on end to be really effective."

With Akio as her assistant she spent the rest of the afternoon fulfilling all the promises she had made that day. It was hard work, but it paid off. The community had come a long way since Hinata had first set foot among its starving population. Slowly but surely the war became like the memory of a bad dream, rather than the stuff their daily nightmares were made of. The land recovered with them and travelling merchants became a small but important asset to their trade. They weren't exactly coining money, but no child had to go hungry anymore.

After the last bruise was inspected and attended both of them were so exhausted only the prospect of a big meal with extra helpings kept them from their beds.

"Go ahead," Hinata told her charge."I'm sure Ima is waiting already."

She took the bag of paraphernalia he had been carrying. "I'll meet you there in a minute; just have to put these away."

With a nod Akio trotted ahead. She looked after him before proceeding in another direction, at a more leisurely pace. The boy had attached himself to her from the day he was allowed to get out of bed again. He had been surprisingly shy at first, considering how bold he was in his dealings with the other adults. It hadn't taken long for him to come out of his shell though and she had never seen any of the behaviours others complained about. Around her he wasn't quarrelsome or disruptive - stubborn and proud, yes, but never contrary just to ask for trouble. If she was being honest he was probably the reason she had settled into her new life so quickly.

For the first few months she had stayed with Ima, a childless widow who didn't mind the company. It was an arrangement neither of them had any reason to be dissatisfied with, but Hinata still petitioned for her own hut. She had a feeling it might come in handy sooner or later, since Akio kept acting up. Tensions were running especially high after he disappeared again – for the third time that year. His uncle's patience was wearing thin and she worried they might say things they could never take back. Takumi was a nice man, but at his wits' end what to do about his nephew's antics. Hinata tried to distract and appease them all as much as she could, taking the boy on long expeditions in search of rare plants and reasoning with his stepparents not to be so harsh with him. When she was at last granted a tiny shack at the village's edge she had offered Akio to live with her immediately. She told his family she would need someone to assist her with daily tasks and they were only too happy to agree to a probation period. That had been over two years ago.

With the pleasant reflection that he seemed much happier now, Hinata entered the healer's hut. She would probably never manage to bring herself to think of it as hers, even though she spent most of her time there. She didn't mind, the place was filled with fond memories of her sensei, of all the happy hours passed in learning or conversation. Obaasan's spirit still seemed to dwell there, and as uplifting as the notion was sometimes, it made the hut uninhabitable to Hinata.

She hurried to tidy the supplies away, leaving the jars she couldn't distinguish by touch on the table. Her uncanny abilities in a crisis raised enough suspicion in the villagers; it was good to pretend helplessness when there was nothing at stake.

With a weary sigh she set off towards Imas', where dinner was waiting for her.

xxx

Hinata couldn't tell what had woken her. She just sat up with a feeling of unease creeping up her spine. Something was wrong.

With a glance she confirmed that Akio was still asleep before activating her Byakugan. There was a lot of chakra - that was for sure. In her drowsy state she could just make out a fight at the very edge of her enhanced vision. And going by the amount of energy being thrown around not one she particularly wanted to get in the middle of. _Not that I really have a choice in the matter._

Hinata got dressed as fast and quietly as she could, choosing several layers of warm and practical clothing. After a moment's deliberation she knelt down next to her trunk. Buried deep beneath her clothes lay the only possession she truly cherished. Lifting the modest chest from its bed of trivial items she marvelled at how her former life could fit into a single box now. It seemed so absurdly small, considering the gravity of its contents. _That's all that is left of you, Hinata Hyūga._

It was the only thing she had never allowed her young friend to snoop around in, always keeping it carefully locked. Opening it now felt strange. She sorted through her most personal belongings with trembling fingers, taking everything that seemed useful to her. There wasn't much in way of weaponry, but Hinata grabbed what kunai and shuriken there were. She briefly weighed both her Konoha and the Allied Shinobi Forces' forehead protector in her hands, but dismissed both. This was not the time to publicly advertise her origins. Instead she took hold of the mask she had worn only for a single mission - an officially failed one. Wrapping her gathered supplies in her cloak to form a makeshift bundle, she put the rest away again. Silently the kunoichi tiptoed across the hut.

"Where are you going?" Akio's question made her pause, one hand already reaching for the door.

Hinata turned around and tried to make her smile as reassuring as she could. "I just need to check something. It might take a while, so don't worry and try to sleep. If I'm not back by dawn, tell the others I went north." She hesitated to go on, fully aware that everything she said only raised more suspicion in the boy. "Tell them to be very careful when coming after me."

He opened his mouth to protest, but changed his mind when she shook her head at him.

"Sleep tight." She told him, the warning clearly audible in her voice.

Akio only stared at her with reproachful eyes.

"I love you." She added in a softer tone and turned again to leave.

"I know." He grumbled behind her.

Smiling Hinata shut the door behind her and climbed down the three stairs leading up to her hut's door. She made her steps purposefully heavy as she walked away, placed her pack a few yards down the path and returned soft-footed to the threshold. She didn't even have to wait a full minute until the door swung open with a faint creak.

She crossed her arms and swivelled her stern expression downwards to meet Akio's caught gaze. That always freaked him out. "Bed. Now."

There was a gasp and the door was slammed shut again. _That should do the trick._

She jumped to the ground and was already running at full speed when she passed the village's boundaries.

The pliant desert surface slowed her down, so she moulded a little Chakra to her feet and flew. It had been so long since she had last given free rein to that part of herself. Even this basic technique taught to her when she was still a genin felt breathtaking. The only ninja skills she had had occasion to practice in years were healing jutsus.

Hinata slowed briefly to tuck her weapons into place, put on the mask and pull her hood over it. She was now close enough to be able to get a good look with her Byakugan. Following the scene slack-jawed she tried to decipher what was going on, but couldn't quite figure it out. With a shake she pulled herself together and picked up the pace again.

She adjusted her course slightly, her ground-covering bounds leaving only the lightest of footprints in the sand.

When only one more dune separated her from the fight she ceased using Chakra. The last thing she wanted was to alert those shinobi to her presence before she had even decided whose side she was on.

Edging closer things suddenly started to make sense as her head emerged over the crest and she caught a glimpse of the combatants. She had been confused by the golden-orange ball hanging over the battlefield, but it was sand. The bright glow her eyes had registered was the Chakra her Byakugan had picked up on.

She had only ever seen one person capable of this level of sand manipulation. It had been many years since her first Chūnin Selection Exams, but what she had witnessed then was not easily forgotten. The boy she had met aged thirteen had been completely psychotic and dangerous to everyone around him. Hinata knew he had changed, but she couldn't help but shiver at the memory. Some suicidal idiot had truly been foolish enough to attack the Kazekage.

When she turned her attention to his opponents she counted twelve and was surprised to recognise some of them as well. They had belonged to a group of mercenary ninjas she had had dealings with in the past. It had only been seven then, but they had given her hard time. They had spotted her during her wanderings and been all too interested in her. She was travelling through the far western parts of the Earth Country at the time, visiting one remote town after the other. The people there had never even heard of the Hyūga Clan, so she had deemed it safe not to wear a blindfold. Claiming to have been born with a rare genetic defect that gave her eyes their strange appearance had worked just fine until those dunces had chanced upon her. They had caught her off guard, incapacitating her with poison before she could react. It had been a stupid mistake on her part not to pay closer attention, but at least it meant they vastly underestimated her true abilities. When she came to the next day she swore not to take that risk again and keep her eyes concealed at all times. She had been itching to take some of her pent-up frustration out on them, but thought better of it when she found herself in a rural settlement not much bigger than the one she considered home now. So Hinata opted for giving them the slip, rather risking a fight amidst civilians – thought she thought she might have stood a fair chance against them. It was madness for them to make an attempt on someone as powerful as the Kazekage, and on his own turf no less! What in the world were they trying to do?

She crept closer, glad for the dark cloak that made her almost invisible against the night's sky. It looked like they were only provoking him, trying to get him to go on the offensive. They had been at it for quite a while, the attacks they hurled against the cocoon of sand now were much weaker than the ones that had woken her up. The mercenaries seemed rather worn out, while the sphere still looked untouched, hovering tauntingly impassive above their heads.

Hinata was eager for this fight; she had a score of her own to settle with them. These men had not injured her during her short captivity, but they had done something she would have traded for a set of broken bones any day of the week. They had rendered her utterly helpless, made her unable to defend herself or even remember what had happened. She didn't think they had... done anything to her, but it didn't change the fact that the feeling of being that vulnerable still haunted her. It didn't make it any less of a violation. She had been completely at their mercy and the mere thought of any of them _touching_ her made her grimly determined to feature prominently in their nightmares in turn.

Still she hesitated to make a move, not wanting to upset whatever plan the Kazekage was pursuing. Minutes passed as the would-be assassins regrouped and, sticking together this time, resumed their assault. Hinata was growing impatient and focussed her attention on the sphere overhead in hopes of a change. Suddenly it started to open like a blossom, but she was distracted from this spectacle when she felt the ground move. At first she had dismissed it as a breeze carrying a few specks of dust, but then grains began to slide right out from under her. She barely dared to breathe as they joined those coming from behind her. Their gentle rustling turned into the hissing of a thousand snakes as their number and speed increased exponentially. Within the blink of an eye the sand resembled an avalanche - but an avalanche that came from all sides simultaneously, trapping the mercenaries in the middle.

From his vantage point the Kazekage was watching with his arms crossed, his posture betraying no emotion.

Some of his enemies caught on fast enough, running head on against the desert wave they deemed the shallowest to escape being crushed in the epicentre. Only around half of them made it out, but they were granted no time to catch their breath. Already the sand was in motion again. This time it shot up behind every single one of them, piling up into human shapes.

Instinctually she whipped her head back, afraid she had been registered as an enemy as well, but nothing. She turned back just in time to see the sand clones attack. A mere second had passed and already there was blood everywhere.

The first onslaught of the clones was wickedly fast, but somehow they seemed to slow down as the fight wore on. With furrowed brows she watched a shinobi hit one clone so hard sand sprayed several yards. It reformed, but it did so too sluggishly in Hinata's opinion.

Puzzled she looked back up at the lonely figure standing on his cloud of sand. Was it just her imagination or did he seem not quite as calm anymore?

She lifted her head higher, squinting to discern his expression, but it was too dark. Casting her gaze again over the proceedings on the ground level she was surprised to see four of the mercenary ninjas still on their feet. The clones had become little more than shapeless heaps of sand, writhing haphazardly on the ground.

Throwing all caution to the wind she activated her Byakugan and watched in horror as the Chakra gushed out of the Kazekage. The tendrils he had used to control his clones were now streams that pulled all the energy out of him. Shock and confusion were warring openly on his face. _What's going on?_

Distracted by her perplexity Hinata didn't react fast enough when a gust of wind caught her hood. It fell back and the faint light of the moon reflected like a beacon from the white porcelain of her mask. His eyes met hers for the briefest of moments before he dropped to his knees.

Realisation dawned and Hinata froze in disbelief. She barely managed to dodge the kunai one of the mercenary ninjas threw at her. The glint of light had alerted the group of survivors who stopped clapping each other's backs and congratulating each other prematurely on their victory to focus on this new threat.

There was no time to think, she just jumped up and right into their middle. This was some kind of chakra absorption technique and they were draining him fast. She had to do something and she had to do it now.

Hinata hit them like a vindictive hurricane and sent two of them flying. She had learned a lot about the human body in the last years, more than she ever thought there was to know. Mastering the gentle fist style had already taught her where and how hard she had to hit to cause havoc in her opponent's chakra pathways system, but this went beyond it. Her healer's training had showed her what inflicted maximal pain and caused damage that would never mend completely. She might have spent that time trying to fix those kinds of injuries, but it wasn't hard to reverse the concept. And she planned on using every detail to her advantage.

The mundane tasks of the last years had kept her in surprisingly good shape. Her attack split the mercenaries up again who were now spread out further than ever. It wasn't hard to tell that she was a hand-to-hand combat specialist. Keeping their distance proved that at least those who had gotten this far were not complete morons – which put them at a stalemate. They stood no chance against her in close quarters, just as she could not chase them down one by one for fear of leaving the remaining shinobi to accomplish their original goal.

She waited for whatever long-range jutsus they had in store, but nothing happened. The absorption mechanism was probably still active – which meant that she had better not hurl any Chakra at them either. Hinata was rather confident it wasn't a jutsu; there was no way she could have missed it if it had been performed right under her nose. Besides, she didn't think any of the mercenaries were capable of pulling something of this magnitude off. _Which only raises the question: Who does?_

Her suspicion was confirmed when only weapon after weapon came flying her way. The enhanced vision her kekkei genkai granted her made it fairly easy to dodge them, especially since her opponents had no such advantage. Answering in kind she threw what blades she had at them, but her aim was off. She might see perfectly fine in this darkness, but not practicing in years had had taken a toll on her marksmanship. Her supply ran out fast and she was busy not getting hit while frantically trying to figure out what her next step should be.

The situation was somewhat resolved when sand began to rain down from where the Kazekage was lying suspended in the air. All attention shifted to the platform that had seemed so solid before and was now crumbling away from underneath him.

Hinata was the first to react, sprinting as fast as she could without emitting Chakra from her soles and all the while keeping a close eye on her four adversaries in case they had retained weapons. The circular tsunami of sand that had wiped out half the enemy force had created a new dune right underneath its producer and she lost her footing several times climbing it.

Helplessly she watched as the last of the sand began its rapid decent along with the man atop it. He didn't fall very far, but the dull thud with which his limp body hit the ground made her wince. She managed to catch him before he could roll more than a few feet down the slope, wheezing at the impact when she secured him with her own weight. Mustering all her strength she dragged him back up to the blunt summit and crouched protectively over his unconscious body.

The mercenaries had surrounded the base of the dune, slowly circling like vultures just waiting for her to give up. But Hinata had a patient now and no intention of letting him die on her watch. Trusting her other senses to alert her to approaching danger she fixed her eyes on the Kazekage. Irresolutely she watched as his Chakra and with it his very life leaked out of him. What had started as a torrent was now nothing but a trickle. It was dangerous in his current physical condition, but she had no real choice. With a few careful jabs she blocked his pathway system to seal the last of his Chakra inside his body.

The process took less than two seconds, but it was enough for the shinobi to launch a counterstrike. One shuriken caught her in the shoulder, another grazed her thigh. She yelped in pain, but managed to send the closest opponent careening down with a Vacuum Palm.

She hadn't even thought about it, just acted on instinct. Cursing herself she waited for the feeling of all her chakra being leeched away to set in. When after several seconds still nothing happened, an idea began to form in her head. She had to twist awkwardly to pull the knife out that had pierced the back of her shoulder, but it hadn't gone in very far. Praying she was doing the right thing she lifted her arms and performed a jutsu of her own creation. Carefully she formed blade after blade of chakra, weaving them into an intricate net of defence over her head. Like an incantation she murmured "Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms".

If she failed now they would probably all be dead before they knew it, so she just hoped for the best and let it lose. After she cut the connection the shimmering web just hung there for a moment before expanding outwards. It blasted the mercenary ninjas out of sight before the sand had absorbed the chakra completely.

Hinata slumped to the ground, relieved to feel nothing beyond the usual depletion of energy. For a moment she just sat there, amazed to still be alive. The sensation of warm liquid running down her arm brought her back to reality. She turned to check on the Kazekage, who was still unconscious.

This was not the place to linger, but a few things had to happen right away. She slipped the strap that secured the gourd on his back off with shaking hands. The routine of checking for broken bones and internal bleeding steadied her. Two of his ribs were cracked, but not in any danger of puncturing an organ. Other than that he only had a few cuts and bruises, all in all nothing that required her immediate attention. The thing that really worried her was his chakra. It was still locked up, prohibiting him or anyone else from accessing it. With her Byakugan she studied its sluggish circulation through his system. The colour that had been radiant like the sun had dulled and shone now more like the last ambers in a dying fire.

_Well, nothing I can do about that now. Not here, anyway._ Instead she shrugged off her cloak and wrapped it around the Kazekage as best she could. Securing it with what she could find – which turned out to be her scarf and his belt – she turned him into a compact package. Strapping on his surprisingly light gourd she began her semi-controlled descent with him in tow.

The night was cold and the way back to the village seemed ten times as long as it should, but she had plenty to keep her mind occupied. The sky was already turning pale on the eastern horizon when she reached her goal, a plan firmly in place. It might be a bit melodramatic, but she had to make sure no suspicion fell on her.

Pausing behind her own hut she unwrapped the Kazekage. His condition had not worsened, but she suspected his ribs would make him feel their journey when he woke up.

Timing was of the essence now. Hurriedly she stripped down to what people might reasonably be expecting her to wear after having just woken up. Shivering in the chilly air she stuffed everything else in the gap between her hut's floor and the sand underneath. Last she reclaimed her cloak, pulling it gently out from under her patient. It was covered so thoroughly in sand that no amount of brushing would render it even close to its original colour. Hinata made sure her tunic and hair didn't show before shouldering the gourd again. She bent down to pick the Kazekage up, but faltered. It took every ounce of her strength to lift him and still her knees almost buckled under the load. Gritting her teeth she forced chakra from the bottoms of her feet until it felt like she was floating. With measured steps that did not disturb a single grain of sand she carried the body in her arms towards the centre of the village.

She began to worry that she should have waited a few minutes longer when she had almost reached the Circle and still nobody had called out to her. When the shout did finally ring through the settlement she breathed a sigh of relief. The woman who had sounded the alarm pressed herself against one wall, as far out of the way as she could get on the narrow path. Hinata walked right by, not acknowledging her presence. A few doors had opened, bleary-eyed villagers staring confused at the veiled figure in their midst.

She ignored them all, just walked on. After the first moment of shock had passed several raised voices questioned her identity, her intent. Hinata responded to none of them, just laid down the man in the middle of the village square and placed the gourd next to him. In a blur of motion she disappeared.

Seconds later she was back at her own hut, ridding herself of her disguise before slipping in quietly. Akio sat slumped over on a chair, evidently his attempt of waiting up for her had failed. She exchanged her cloak and mask for a blindfold, shoving the evidence of her deception under her blankets. Carefully she picked her foster child up to tuck him into bed, his weight so much more manageable than the Kazekage's. He didn't even stir when there was a knock at the door.

"Hinata-san, come quickly! You won't believe what has happened!"

_Try me._

xxx

A/N: Apologies! I know I've been gone for ages, but I'm back on track now. I've made some small changes to the prologue, don't worry though; you'd probably not even notice. I'm afraid I still can't promise you regular updates, but I'll try not to get distracted by other projects again.

Also: I know I suck at fighting scenes, please don't stone me to death. I've never been so much as involved in a bar brawl and I'm afraid it shows. Hinata turned out a bit Mary Sue, but it's the best I could do. You cannot imagine how many drafts I dismissed until I arrived at this version!

And of course: Thank you so much for reviewing. It means the world to me.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Just to clear up any confusion: This is not meant to be AU, but I have gone a bit off script – some of it is intentional (in my imagination Gaara and Hinata met only during the Chūnin Exams, and though they were both involved in the war effort they had no contact then), some you can pretty much chalk up to my ignorance. Since I'm not up to speed with the Anime or Manga, I can't guarantee my fic will be in keeping with the newer developments in the canon. However if you detect any blatant mistake I may have made, please let me know.

xxx

**Chaper 2**

It seemed like hours until everything calmed down again. After carrying the Kazekage into the healer's hut the early risers among the villagers evidently had nothing better to do than spread wild rumours. Soon everyone who hadn't been there to witness the strange incident first hand began to flock to the infirmary. Under all sorts of pretences they tried to sneak a peek to see for themselves whether it was indeed their country's legendary leader. Eventually Hinata had lost her temper and told them to back off. No patient of hers would be surrounded by gawking fools at his sickbed – head of state or not.

She estimated her outburst would ensure at least half an hour of privacy before the bravest of them came back to continue prying. Pausing for one precious moment she just breathed and enjoyed the quiet. It was something Obaasan had always insisted on. The old woman had known her well, had understood Hinata's need to always keep moving, be helpful, _make amends._ More than once her sensei had grabbed her arm when she was rushing and made her stand still. "Find your centre," she had always said, "you're no use to anyone if you are out of balance."

The memory steadied Hinata, but it didn't quite manage to drown out the voice in her head that told her to get going. _There is still work to do, preferably when nobody is watching._

She pulled her blindfold down to hang loosely around her neck and watched the Kazekage thoughtfully. It was the first good look she got at him with her normal vision. His face was different from how she remembered it. Not only had it matured in the last ten years, but his expression was completely altered. His features were still stoic, but not set in stone like they used to be. Then again, perhaps he had always looked this peaceful when he was asleep. She had to suppress the urge to smooth his tousled hair over his left temple to cover the scar that was the same violent shade of red. The black circles around his eyes still made them look disconcerting, like deep pits she could fall into if she wasn't careful. And yet... somehow it was difficult to be afraid of him now.

When she activated her Byakugan Hinata was surprised that his chakra was still no more than a glimmering trickle. No wonder he hadn't stirred once yet. He wouldn't regain consciousness until his body had had time to replenish some of its energy reserves, but she had expected him to recover much faster. Should she help him along and transfer some of her own chakra to him? Was that even possible while his pathway system was still blocked? How would he react if he woke up like this, unable to fight properly? And would it be better if he couldn't? What repercussions might unblocking it first entail?

To give herself some time to consider she turned to his ribs first. Blushing she unbuttoned his coat and turned several shades darker with the effort of wrestling him out of its long sleeves and the tight shirt underneath. Still flustered she busied herself with brushing imaginary dirt off the fabric before folding it neatly. Chiding herself to be professional she turned to his now bare chest. A dark bruise spread over it, about three times the size of her hand. She focused her attention on the bones within, watching the green glow of her healing jutsu pass through his skin to the cracked ribs hidden from ordinary eyes. She was almost done when a knock at the door broke her concentration. Evidently her half hour was up.

Hastily retying her blindfold she called "What is it?"

"It's me, dear! I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"Ima..." Hinata sighed as she opened the door.

"I brought you lunch!"

"Is it midday already?" She held her nose in the air as though she could smell the time of day, but the only scent she could pick up on was fresh bread.

"No, but you look like you need a break!" Thrusting a plate into the younger woman's hands she invited herself in.

Her smile was more indulgent than it would have been if anyone else had interrupted her. She should have known this was coming. Ima was just as nosy as any of the other villagers, but she was smarter about it. A low whistle confirmed Hinata's suspicions of her true motive for coming.

"Isn't he something to look at!" She remarked, the sly wink audible in her voice.

"I wouldn't know." Hinata replied dryly. "But thanks for the info."

It took her several minutes to convince her friend to leave again.

"I'll be back to bring you some more food!" Ima promised over her shoulder.

"Oh, that reminds me; do you think you could find some chores for Akio? He's probably still asleep and I won't need his help with this."

"Sure! Should I wake him up now?"

"No, no, he had a rough night. But he'll show up on your doorstep looking for food sooner or later."

"Alright, I'll feed him and then put him to work!"

"Thank you." Hinata closed the door with a relieved sigh and returned to the Kazekage's side.

She had decided she would just give him a little of her chakra before unblocking his own, to see how he reacted. If he instantly woke up, in a panic or violent mood it would be preferable not to give him a weapon beforehand.

Activating her Byakugan she watched as his body absorbed the small stream of malleable chakra she sent its way. Satisfied she observed how the colour changed from her indigo over several nuances of purple and pink until it was undistinguishable from his fiery shade. Glad everything was going so smoothly she increased the amount, but stopped suddenly. Under her astonished eyes all that she gave to him seemed to evaporate away again. How was that possible? She had thought she had a fair idea how that absorption technique had operated! This didn't fit her theory at all.

In an effort to calm her racing thoughts she leaned in, studied the process intently and forced her brain to consider all possibilities in turn.

Her barriers were still intact, the chakra points in his hands and feet still cut off from all circulation. She had never met a non Hyūga shinobi who was able to deliberately release energy from any other tenketsu*, let alone while unconscious. And yet the chakra was leaking out of him. Could it be that the technique that had almost bled him dry was still in effect? It shouldn't be possible. Judging from what she had witnessed last night the sand in the area of the attack was the medium that absorbed chakra. When she cut off the flow it should have lost all effect. There had to be another explanation. Hinata had learned to trust her gut, and this felt completely different. To make sure she repeated the process, again with the same results. All the new energy left him, but the minimum he was left with after the fight stayed.

Her stomach's loud protest roused Hinata from her brooding. Disengaging her keekei genkai she turned to her now cold meal, still puzzling over this mystery. The food made her tired, but she couldn't afford sleep right now. She might not know what to do about the Kazekage's chakra, but there was much else to do. There always was.

She got up to check whether her supply cabinet was running low on anything essential. Passing by the door something scrunched under her sandals. With a sigh she changed plans and grabbed for the broom instead. When you lived in a desert sand was like a devoted dog; it followed you everywhere. Hinata opened the door to sweep everything out again, but froze when even more grains came flooding in, tickling her toes as they brushed past her feet. _But of course._

She didn't need enhanced vision to know what kind of sand this was. Closing the door with a faint scratching noise she lifted her blindfold far enough to be able to follow the stream of sand as it flowed along the ground and up into its gourd.

Using her Byakugan she waited until the last grain had returned to its proper place before she repeated her experiment. This time the chakra stayed where it was supposed to, making the intricate network inside his body glow a little brighter.

Hinata left it at that, because she didn't have much energy to spare anymore. The long night was finally catching up with her and she was ready to fall asleep right then and there, still standing up. The anticipation of a headache was already throbbing behind her eyes and slowed her thoughts. Maybe she would just lie down for a minute.

xxx

Gaara woke up to a splitting headache and an unfamiliar ceiling. Had he slept? And if so, why was this house - or rather this hut - still standing? He tried to look around, wanting to assess the devastation his damned weakness had surely brought over this place, but he couldn't see any sign of damage. There was his gourd leaning against the wall at his feet, a pile of fabric that looked like it could be his robe next to it. The sun painted a bright square above them, and even this little light hurt his eyes. Everything hurt. But that had never stopped him before, and he certainly wouldn't give it any consideration now. He had to find out where he was and what had led to him being here in the first place. And for that he had to get up.

This resolution in mind he opened his eyes again and threw back the covers. But when he tried to sit up it was like a battering ram had connected with his sternum full force. He sunk back with a groan, barely registering the rustling that came from somewhere behind him. Light footsteps approached his bed, but only when he heard something heavy carefully being set down beside him did he turn his still spinning head. His vision was blurred, so it took him a few seconds to come to terms with the unexpected sight that met his eyes. A girl sporting a dishevelled ponytail was kneeling next to him, wringing a wet cloth.

"Good evening, Kazekage-sama. My name is Hinata; I am the healer of t his village. How are you feeling today?" Her tone was perfectly pleasant and polite, and he hated it.

"I'm fine." he growled. "Where is this place and what am I doing here?"

"I am glad to hear that. It is a great honour to have you here, be it even under these unfortunate circumstances. With your permission I will place this on your forehead and answer all your questions once I have examined you."

_No._ He was sorely tempted to say it aloud. Gaara didn't want a compress, he wanted answers – but he had learned to restrain his bad temper.

With a reluctant nod he signalled her to proceed, but she didn't react, just sat there.

A moment later he was cursing his own stupidity; the girl was wearing a bandana around her eyes, for all the world but her to see - she was blind. _Obviously, you fucking idiot._

He gave a short "Alright." to not prolong the unbearably awkward pause any longer.

Her touch was quick and efficient and he briefly wondered how she could even tell where his forehead was, but that didn't seem to be a problem for her at all.

It gave him time to study her a little closer. Hinata... why did that ring a bell? Something about her felt familiar, but as much as he stared, he couldn't put his finger on it. She looked to be little older than himself, though it was hard to gage her age when half her face was covered up. There were lines etched into her skin that put ten years on her, and yet the term 'girl' still seemed more appropriate than to call her a woman.

Her quiet voice snapped him out of his idle ponderings.

"I will start the examination now, please try to relax."

Before he could respond her hands were gliding over the bare skin of his shoulders. He hissed more in surprise than in pain at the contact, all his muscles going taut.

Gaara hated to be touched, because usually people only attempted it when they were trying to hurt him. And even in the rare cases of a friendly handshake, Kankuro clapping his shoulder or the odd time Temari hugged him; it made him more uncomfortable than anything else.

Gritting his teeth against the unkind words that were about to escape him he expected her to take the hint, to shy away and be afraid. He waited in vain; she didn't even so much as flinch.

Here and there her fingers pressed lightly, massaging spots he hadn't even realised were bothering him. To his own surprise he felt his body wind down, relaxing under her palms. It was a sensation like melting, all his rigidity dissolving at this stranger's touch. He almost drifted off again, but snapped to attention when the girl reached the tender area on his chest. Her touch was light, but a frown carved deep lines into her forehead.

"One is still slightly cracked." She said in disapproving tone.

"Very sorry for the inconvenience." He bit back.

Shaking her head like she had just remembered he was even there she continued as though she hadn't heard his rude comment.

"Your ribs are badly bruised but not broken. Breathing, coughing and moving in general will be very painful for several days at least. I'd love to prescribe an ice pack to reduce the swelling, but I'm afraid we're short on those at the moment." She gave a half-hearted smile. "I'll prepare a cooling lotion right away."

"What happened?" Gaara asked, far less interested in his health than this healer girl seemed to be.

"We were hoping you might be able to tell us that."

He could have throttled her for that non-answer.

Her hands vanished as suddenly as they had appeared. Oblivious to the waves of murderous intent rolling off him had finally reached her. But no, she just took the cloth from his forehead and rinsed it again.

"Please close your eyes."

Seething inwardly he obliged and this time she placed the fabric so it covered at least as much of his face as the blindfold did of hers.

"This won't take but a moment. It might be a little uncomfortable, but it is necessary."

There were a few quick jabs, neither especially painful nor pleasant. The sense of relief washing through him surprised Gaara. He felt liberated without having been aware of any shackles.

The healer turned to rummage in one of her pockets. She produced a small vial of slightly greenish liquid and held it out to him. "Take this."

He only looked at the flask suspiciously. "What is it?"

"The best painkiller we have."

"No." He replied flatly. "I can put up with it, I've had worse."

She shook her head. "Not a good idea. You'd unconsciously start taking shallower breaths, and avoid coughing. That might lead to chest infections. Trust me, you don't want that."

_Trust me, you _really_ don't want to see me drugged up and out of control._

When he still wouldn't take the bottle from her she sighed and set it down where it would be in easy reach from the bed.

"Alright then, if you change your mind: This is one dosage. You can drink it all at –" A knock at the door interrupted her.

"Please excuse me."

Gaara glowered at her back as she stepped outside and shut the door behind her. He could hear voices, but they were too muffled to follow the conversation. That should probably have worried him, but as strange as it was; he trusted her. Her refusal to answer his questions was infuriating, and yet he was sure she meant him no harm – his sand not stirring once attested to that.

Nobody had ever been able to explain to him why the sand had retained its free will after Shukaku had left him. There was some change; it didn't prohibit any and all human contact now, but it still protected him from threats he was not even aware of. It was childish of course, and he would never admit it to anyone, but sometimes he liked to think that it was his mother's spirit looking out for him.

Stretching one arm towards his gourd he coaxed some of its contents towards him. Even in his current state the sand gave him a sense of power. It had always provided him with the feeling of security he so desperately craved. Wrapping his fingers around one strand he ignored the pain as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. He could have sworn some part of the woman who had lost her life in the process of giving birth to him squeezed back.

The moment shattered when the girl returned carrying a tray. His stomach acknowledged the smell of spicy food wafting through the hut with a feral growl. She handed him the meal without comment. Neither of them spoke while he ate and she walked around the room. In fascination he watched as she plucked supplies from shelves and out of drawers with the certainty of a sleepwalker. Back at the huge worktable that occupied most of the hut she sat down and began to pestle leaves that spread a sharp scent.

Lifting her head as though she could feel his gaze she seemed to remember only then that he was still there. A blush crept out from under her blindfold and her words were rushed.

"To answer your question: This village is situated at the edge of the desert, only a few miles from the Land of Rivers. Sunagakure is about two days west of here – although I suspect _you_ could get there in a matter of hours." She added with a nervous smile.

Going by the temperature he probably should have guessed as much, but it reassured him to hear her say so. He was still in the Land of Wind, still home, and these were still his people. Releasing his breath he could feel some of the tension easing.

"As for what happened" she went on, "Well... the accounts have been mixed. Do you remember anything?"

Gaara tried to recall what happened before his world had gone black. There had been this white face, floating seemingly disembodied in the surrounding darkness.

"It wasn't a cat that brought me here by any chance, was it?" He asked between two bites.

Her laugh was a bit forced. "You could say that. The opinions differ, but from what I gather the person who brought you here was indeed wearing a mask with feline features. Do you know who it was?"

"No." He didn't want to give her any information as long as he still had so many unanswered questions of his own.

"Ah." She sounded oddly relieved. "I'm afraid I can't tell you much more. Like I said, the reports were rather inconsistent. What they all agree on is that this stranger came out of nowhere, laid you down in the middle of the village and disappeared before he could be questioned."

Gaara mulled that over. "How long ago was this?"

"Only a few hours, you were brought this morning."

"And there haven't been any... disturbances?"

Unsure she shook her head. "I don't know what you mean."

"Nobody found it _difficult_ to be around me?"

She cocked her head in confusion. "Well, I did my best to keep the villagers out, but they were all very eager to meet you in person."

He gave up beating around the bush. "Did my sand attack anyone while I was unconscious?"

She didn't even bat an eye at the question – well, not that he could tell anyway. "No. At one point there was quite a lot of it on the floor, but it just slithered around and then vanished."

That made no sense! His sand always went on a rampage when he slept for more than an hour at a time. And now? After an entire day without being in control there was no destruction, no casualties?

"Do you need anything else?" Gaara waved her away absently and she went back to work.

He still hadn't come up with a logical explanation when the girl broke into his thoughts again. She came towards him with a small bowl of whatever concoction she had spent the last minutes preparing.

"Should I apply this or would you like to do it yours-"

"I can do it." He didn't even let her finish the sentence before snatching it from her.

She lingered, as if unsure what to do with herself now. In the end she said something about using the ointment sparingly so it wouldn't irritate his skin and resting to let it absorb.

"If that's all I'll just..." She nodded vaguely at the door. Suddenly she seemed to have lost her self-assurance.

"Yes, thank you."

She dropped into a low bow, and he could have sworn he heard his own sigh of relief echoed by her when she closed the door behind her.

xxx

*tenketsu = official name for a chakra point


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_He didn't recognise me._ The feeling of relief washing through her was so intense Hinata's knees almost buckled underneath her. Everything had gone so smoothly she couldn't believe her own luck.

Closing her eyes she focussed on the feeling of the sun beating down on her. After only a few seconds her dark hair felt scorching, and yet she couldn't help but wish it was even hotter. This was not quite the merciless temperature of her village baking in the midday sun. Just how long had she slept? She would have to hurry if she wanted to get through all her chores for the day.

Turning left she began the routine of visiting on bedridden villagers. She hadn't taken more than ten steps towards her first destination when a voice that promised at least half an hour of delay called out to her. Nevertheless she turned to him with a patient smile.

"Miaki, how are your hands doing today?"

"Don't mind that, love. How is our Lord Kazekage? Will he be alright?"

"But of course!" She reassured him. "He woke up an hour ago. The Kazekage is in no danger at all."

With a satisfied grunt the old man returned to the shade of his porch, where he spent his time alternately creating the most wonderful woodcarvings and complaining his skills weren't what they used to be. She didn't think she had ever had a conversation that didn't involve a detailed account of his arthritic fingers.

Shrugging she walked on and made surprisingly good progress. The villagers who halted her on the street didn't want her assistance with their minor ailments, but only inquired about their guest's health.

With only the few serious cases on her hands she finished her round just as the desert cooled to almost moderate conditions that proclaimed that the night was not too far off. Wiping sweat from her forehead she made a last stop to arrange for a fire in the village square that evening. The community would want a full account as soon as possible. She had qualms about inviting the Kazekage to any kind of social event, but there was no way around it. The villagers were anxious and would not be satisfied to take her word for his improved condition for much longer. Even though they would only be disappointed, especially the kids. _He's a classical case of never meet your hero._

Of course that was not really the reason Hinata dreaded spending any amount of time with him. It wasn't his taciturnity or lack of respect for common courtesy that bothered her either, but the way she didn't feel like herself around him. He knew her, even though he wasn't aware of it himself. Standing next to him she wasn't who she had turned herself into over the last years. She stopped being an asset and became all the things she didn't want to be: a liar, a traitor, a missing nin. He might not remember her, but eventually he would. She would say something stupid and give herself away – and what then?

The productivity of the last hours had calmed her nerves, but the mere thought of returning to his side was enough to set her on edge again. There was nothing she could do about people calling her Hinata, but at least nobody would bandy around her last name. Her sensei had kept the secret well. If only Obaasan were here now, she would know what to do. She could have taken care of the Kazekage and Hinata could have melted into the background, where she felt safe. If only...

_Enough. _She already felt lightheaded, and giving into the grief would only cloud her judgement further. She would just have to try to act in a way he would never associate with the weak girl he watched get beaten up ten years ago. But how could she set herself apart? What had she now that she didn't have then?

_Long hair_, her brain provided, followed immediately by _dear god I am doomed._

Hysterical laughter bubbled up in her chest and she had to press one hand over her mouth to keep it in.

"Hinata-san, are you quite alright? You look ready to faint." It took her a moment to register the concerned voice of Akio's aunt. The woman had had a soft spot for her ever since she helped restore peace to her household.

"Good evening, Mai." Hinata replied, trying desperately not to sound as frenzied as she felt. "Just a dizzy spell, it's already over."

She might have beaten a hasty retreat right then, except she couldn't even tell where exactly she was. Her feet must have stopped at some point, but she couldn't remember. Judging by the commotion the word had already spread and the preparations for this night's feast were well underway. There was no telling how long she had been standing here like an idiot.

"You have to take better care of yourself. You work too hard, I keep telling you."

"So you do." Hinata sighed. "And I'm almost done for today."

"Please, I'm serious. We need you."

Mai's gentle remonstrations hit a nerve. It was a rule that had already been drilled into them at the academy; the medic dies last of their squad. No exceptions.

Hinata tried to sound firm and reassuring, but her voice was still thick with emotion. "I will. Once everything has gone back to normal, I promise. But now, would you kindly point me towards the healer's hut?"

With her head held high in an attempt to seem dignified she followed the older woman's directions and continued down the path. She slowed her steps to avoid any potential hazards like dropped objects or bustling people – and perhaps also to carve out some more time to figure out what to do.

The conversation with a person who so genuinely cared for her well-being had helped ground Hinata. With a determined shake of her head she confined the nagging worries to the back of her mind. She just needed to keep her attention on the things she was sure of – like her training with Obaasan. She had worked hard to gain just a little of the boldness that came so naturally to others. There would be no stuttering this time around. _Only confidence._

With that decision she also reached her destination. Taking one last breath she raised a hand and knocked.

"Yes." The answer was quiet, simple and spoken with more authority than Hinata could ever imagine possessing.

_Confidence_, she told herself. Swallowing hard she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Kazekage-sama," she said to the room at large. "I hope you are well rested."

"I am, thank you."

Taken aback by his pleasant response she paused before continuing. "There is to be a gathering this evening, to discuss the... developments of the day. We would be honoured if you joined us."

"Of course."

Dipping her head Hinata stepped respectfully aside to let him exit first. Even the sound of his feet on the wooden floor gave away how stiff his movements were. He must still be in a lot of pain. She nearly ran into him, since she hadn't expected him to politely wait for her outside. Blushing she led him around the hut towards the Circle. Going by the volume of the voices echoing through the village almost everyone was already there. All conversation ceased the moment they stepped into view, only to be replaced by excited whispers a second later.

She was just turning to explain the further proceedings to the Kazekage when someone roughly grabbed her elbow and pulled her aside.

"What do you think you're doing?" A sulky voice hissed in her ear.

Only years of self-discipline enabled Hinata to keep her features calm and tone even.

"Saburo-san, I hope I have not upset you?"

"Upset me?!" He sounded even more malicious now. "You know very well you can't just summon a gathering whenever you please. We have protocols for these procedures! In non-emergency cases the council needs a majority approval for all decisions, and you are not even entitled to vote, _Hinata_"

She almost had to admire the skill with which he could turn her name into an insult.

"Do you then disagree with this measure? I was under the impression that the universal consensus was to uphold old traditions and greet our guest with a feast."

Ploughing on with his tirade the old man suddenly stumbled over his words and stammered "B-but of course I meant no disrespect to-"

"Is there a problem?" The Kazekage's cool voice made her jump. She hadn't even noticed him stepping up to them.

_Confidence._ Hinata squared her shoulders.

"Not at all, Kazekage-sama. Saburo-san was just enlightening me regarding some administrative matters. He will take it from here." To the older man she said "If that is all, perhaps you would like to make the customary announcement."

It wasn't a question, so she turned away without waiting for an answer. Relying on the by this time attentive crowd to make a path for her she headed towards her usual spot. Behind her the councilman had already begun to recite the same preamble that had marked Hinata's own introduction into this community.

Obaasan had been the one who had welcomed her as their honoured guest, and her voice hadn't been shaky. Saburo had to be aware of the contrast himself, because he was growing more flustered by the second. Perhaps it was petty of her to take advantage of his fear of public speaking, but his stupid pedantry really got on her nerves.

Again a hand grabbed her, but this one she had been expecting. It was small and a bit sticky, as it tended to be. Akio led her to a free seat and she pulled him down beside her before giving him a quick hug.

"Ima made me clean her entire house, you know." He informed her reproachfully.

She faked a gasp of horror. "Did she indeed? That monster!"

"I heard that!" Came the chuckled retort from behind them.

Hinata leaned into her charge and whispered "She's onto us! Quick, pretend you're listening!"

She turned into the picture of a captivated listener, nodding gravely at every second word and stayed stone-faced while the child next to her dissolved into giggles.

"... and so, in the – ahm – the name of our village I ask you to... to give us an account of what brought you here." The audience shared his sigh of relief after the councilman ended his ordeal. All attention again zeroed in on their guest, and the chatter that had started to drown out Saburo's painful speech broke off.

A faint rustling of fabric and sand passed through the crowd as everyone leaned forward expectantly. The Kazekage was taking his time replying, but when he did speak his voice was low and self-assured. "First of all I want to thank you for your hospitality and the great care you have taken of me."

In the moment of silence that followed a shiver ran through Hinata, and she didn't think it had anything to do with the approaching night's cold. She couldn't help but feel he was addressing her directly.

"If you wish to hear how I ended up unconscious at your feet I can only tell you that I am eager to find out myself. All I remember is that I was attacked on my way home from a diplomatic mission. An urgent message asking for my immediate return to Suna reached me when I was already half way there. My team had just made camp, so I left them behind to travel faster. In retrospect it was a very obvious setup, but it never even occurred to me that it might be a trap. I was overpowered in the struggle, but evidently a shinobi from an ally country managed to get me out and brought me here."

Usually there would have been a long discussion following such a terse description, but nobody dared press for more detail. Neither did Saburo seem to have any intention of taking the floor again. Rolling her eyes Hinata got up before the pause could get any more awkward.

"We thank you for your story and welcome you as our own." She ended the established wording of the occasion.

It was the signal the villagers had been waiting for. As Hinata sat back down the last rays of sunlight were dying away and several people rushed to light a bonfire before the darkness could catch up. It would take some time to really get it going; nevertheless sticks were already being passed around in anticipation of the upcoming barbecue.

With a sigh Hinata pulled her shoes off, curling her toes in the still warm sand. She could feel the boy at her side vibrate with excitement, so she nudged his knee lightly with hers.

"Go on," she told him, "I'll save this place for you."

He was gone in a flash, joining all the other kids and some of the adults in their scrutiny of the Kazekage.

On the occasions her people were most exuberant she felt the least connected to them. Her role was important in a crisis, but extraneous during times of celebration. There was nothing for her to do but take in the villager's happiness. So she just leaned back and let the evening pass her by.

A few people chatted amiably to her and Ima stopped by to press a plate of food on her, but for the most part she went undisturbed. Hinata didn't need her Byakugan to observe the scene around her. She absorbed their childish glee as they speared anything that looked even remotely like it could be roasted. Listening to the delighted squeals and low chuckles was enough for her.

Several hours passed with thinking little and talking less, gliding smoothly in and out of consciousness as she fell asleep curled up on the bench. When she awoke the commotion around her had subsided almost entirely. She had never intended to stay so long, but at least it meant her ward wouldn't put up much of a fight when she sent him to bed now.

"Akio?" She called quietly, but he heard.

Traipsing to her side he leaned against her and she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Let's go home."

"But-" A yawn interrupted his weak protest.

Giving in he took her hand and they threaded through the thinned crowd. He waited until they were out of earshot before starting to praise his new idol to the skies.

"The Kazekage is awesome! He can make anything out of sand, even animals. He made a cat and then a dog and they chased each other around! And when they stopped they came close and I got to pet them both. They looked really soft, but still felt like sandpaper. I bet he could make a sandcastle bigger than our village, so big we could all live in it..."

All the way Hinata listened with a mixture of surprise and motherly gratitude. It wasn't the kind of thing she had expected of the man, but then... she didn't really know him. Not that she wanted to.

And still, somehow the thought kept nagging at her as she tucked Akio in. She didn't like the feeling of having judged someone unfairly.

Lost in thought she performed her own nightly routine. With mechanical movements she changed into the loose tunic and thin leggings she preferred for sleeping. Ordinarily she would have drifted off immediately, but somehow she didn't feel tired at all. The naps that day must have messed up her circadian rhythm more than she had expected. Her charge, clearly not afflicted with the same restlessness, was already snoring softly. With nothing better to do she sat down on her bed, but jumped up again when she felt something shifting under her weight. Grabbing the tip of one pointy ear she pulled her Anbu mask from the covers. How could she have forgotten? Cursing her own foolishness she tidied it and the still sandy coat away. She'd never get all the grains out of her bedlinen tonight and the mere thought of sleeping there made her itchy. Still, she had better be grateful nobody had discovered her disguise by accident, hidden as haphazardly as it was. Recalling the second bundle she had stashed under her hut – could it truly only have been that morning? – she made to grab her shoes to retrieve it. Hinata barely managed to stifle her groan when she realised she had left them at the Circle.

xxx

The fire had burned down, the last embers giving off the faintest of glows. Gaara stared into them, mesmerised by the play of colours, how they dimmed until their vivid orange faded into nothing and left only charred wood. It seemed so inevitable that they would all extinguish in the end, and yet every gust of wind rekindled them enough to keep him, to watch the tragedy unfold time and again.

He didn't notice the strange healer girl until she had almost reached his small circle of light.

"Don't you ever take that thing off?"

His question made her jump, even though he had tried to sound as unthreatening as posssible.

"K-kazekage-sama," Hinata's hand flew to the bandana slung around her head. "I did not expect you to still be here."

There it was again; that sense of familiarity tugging at something in his subconscious. He could have sworn he heard her voice before.

"Have we met, by any chance?"

His inquiry startled her into taking a step back. She almost looked ready to run.

"Before today, I mean." Gaara amended his question.

He scrutinised the girl's expression for any sign of a similar flash of recognition, but even if there were, the darkness and blindfold hid too much of her face to tell for sure. She took her time answering.

"You have not had reason to visit this village before." She deadpanned in the end. "I think I would remember that."

"Of course."

Uncertain silence descended between them as she lingered in the shadows and he grappled for something to say. He hadn't felt like this in... ever. Words had never come easily to him, but that didn't usually bother him much.

"Was there something you needed?" That came out ruder than he had intended.

She didn't seem to take offense though, but smiled in... embarrassment?

"It seems I forgot my shoes." She admitted. "I just meant to retrieve them before going to bed. Please excuse the interruption."

Before Hinata had finished her last sentence he had gotten up to look for her sandals. Making a beeline for the spot he had seen her occupying the entirety of the evening he found them easily. Turning back he almost bumped into her. She seemed to sense his presence at the last moment.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, sounding genuinely surprised. "I thought you were over there." She indicated his seat several yards away.

"Um... I thought I'd fetch them for you." He thrust the shoes at her to gloss over this sudden burst of nerves. Had he honestly just said _um_?

"Thank you." She gave a respectful half-bow.

No words would come to him, as much as he wanted to call out to her retreating back. He didn't want her to go. There was just something about her presence that seemed to keep the darkness at bay more than the sad remains of the bonfire could.

He sat back down with a small groan at his protesting ribs and resigned himself to whiling away the night alone, as he usually did.

"What sort of pain is it?" She was by his side in a second. "Does it sting or pull?"

"It's not so bad. I can deal with it." His response was automatic.

"Pain is a way for your body to communicate with you." She lectured sternly. "And you had better listen to what it has to say."

It was hard to reconcile the bashful girl he had wanted to stay only a minute ago with this version of Hinata. Gone were her insecure mannerisms, leaving nothing but a stone cold professional. The change was unsettling.

"Describe the sensation to me." She demanded.

He turned his attention inward for a moment. "With some movements there comes a sharp twinge, especially if I try to lift my arms above shoulder height. The rest of the time there's only a dull throbbing."

Shadows danced across the blindfold as her brows knit together in concentration. Perhaps they would go away if he could smooth the fabric out again. Recollecting himself at the last moment he pulled back his hand. What was the matter with him? He must have hit his head pretty hard...

"I'm afraid there is not much I can do for you. I must stress again that you would do well to take it easy." She said, rising again.

Gaara made no reply, expecting her to depart immediately. But instead of turning her back she hesitatingly sat down next to him. For a few moments they were suspended in silence, he in surprise and she in searching for the right words.

"I wanted to thank you", Hinata began at length, "for the indulgence you have shown the villagers, and the children especially. You can hardly conceive how much your kindness is appreciated."

"I like kids, always have. They used to be scared of me though." For a moment he hesitated, then he offered another piece of truth. "I'm not sure what changed."

"Perhaps you have." She replied so quietly he wasn't sure whether she had spoken at all.

Silence crept between them like a wild animal, ready to take flight at the slightest noise.

Eventually he took up the thread again. "One of the boys belongs with you, right? Quite forward, around eleven?"

"Akio", she said, the pride in her voice unmistakable. "He turns twelve next month."

"Your brother?"

"As good as," she replied, hesitating to go on. After some time she offered "We're not related, but after the war neither of us had a whole lot of options. We just sort of stuck together."

What was he supposed to say to that? "I'm sorry" didn't seem to cover it. He had been a major player in the 4th ninja war; an apology from the Regimental Commander for civilian losses struck him as disingenuous, rather than respectful. After all, how could he ever regret being instrumental in the defeat of Akatsuki? He had been second in command; those had been his soldiers who had caused this devastation, however involuntary. Battlefields had consumed crops and people alike, but still... he wouldn't change the outcome, even if he could. The price had been high, but peace was worth all those sacrifices. He had to believe that.

Gaara would have liked to tell her all that and more, but the window of opportunity seemed past. Hinata got up and made her excuses, leaving a pensive Kazekage to his deliberations.

xxx

**A/N**

**I apologise for the long wait, it took me ages to figure this chapter out, and I'm still not entirely sure I have.**

**Very special thanks go to ****blue-eyegirl18****, my beta, for always being there to talk things over with me. And of course to you, my lovely reviewers. Every comment means the world to me.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day dawned bright and early, greeting Hinata with soft rays that seemed to caress her cheeks in apology for their usual brutality. Shouldering a basket she tiptoed out of her hut and across the village. Her supplies were well stocked, there was no real need for this excursion – except for her desperate need to have some time to think things over. The thoughts warring in her mind wouldn't let her rest, and her sleep deprived brain had been unable to come up with anything more than useless doubts all night. She needed to get away and clear her head.

Jogging towards her usual hunting grounds she checked periodically for anything out of the ordinary. It took her only half an hour to reach the first trees and after another few minutes she felt secure enough to take off her blindfold. Her eyes adjusted and she sighed at the colours around her. The rich green of the leaves reminded her of home. Alone out here she often fantasised about going back, seeing her friends again…

Naruto would take her back, as the Hokage if not as a friend. What she had done to him had been cruel, but he was too kind-hearted, too forgiving to allow any doubts. She had decided to leave, made the choice with her eyes wide open to the consequences, and yet she couldn't resist pulling him close the last chance she got. They had been alone in his office and he had been briefing her on the mission she had decided would be her last. She didn't know what had come over her. When he handed her the file to take with her, Hinata had just leaned forward and kissed him squarely on the mouth. He had looked surprised, more than anything. Of course she hadn't stuck around long enough to find out what his expression morphed into after that. She had run to hide her blush like the coward she was.

No, he wasn't the reason she feared to return - her family was. Most of all her father.

How would he react to find that his eldest was still alive? Surely his sense of honour would dictate he cast her off, remove the headstone of the empty grave they remembered her by and never allow her name to be spoken in his hearing again. _I would rather die than see myself thus disgraced in his memory._

But what if it didn't have to be like that? What if he'd forgive her disappearance? If he'd even be happy to see her? It was a useless hope. She'd never have the courage to put it to the test, never risk her little sister's safety. Hanabi must have grown so much in the last four years, bloomed into the graceful kunoichi Hinata had always known she was. She would have to be content with being proud of her sister from a distance.

Having come to the same conclusion she had reached every time she had had to reason this out with herself didn't really help silence that tiny, tiny part of her that kept whispering that getting caught might not be the worst thing.

She wouldn't give into it, of course, but neither could she completely silence her desire to come clean. Last night she had seen something in the Kazekage that had made him seem more human than Hinata had ever considered him before. She couldn't shake the memory of his voice when he said he liked kids. It had somehow taken away her mindless terror, made her consider rationally what he might do if he discovered her origin. Strike her down right where she stood? Suddenly that didn't seem so likely anymore.

Soon he would be well enough to be on his way, taking the temptation with him and everything would go back to normal.

Ruefully she looked at the jumble of plants in her basket. It would take more time to sort through them than it had to collect them. She was a real mess if she started making the same mistakes she usually admonished Akio for. Better to correct it now, where she could use her eyes openly.

The sun had risen high by the time Hinata left the last trees behind. Heat shimmered over the desert and seemed almost like a physical obstacle, slowing her progress as if she was wading through syrup.

After retying her blindfold she dug another, bigger piece of white cloth out of her pocket. It was a thin scarf Obaasan had given her when they had first started making these trips on the regular. The soft fabric felt luxurious against her skin as she pulled it over her head like a hood. Without the shade it provided her dark hair might have burned straight through her skin.

Apprehension seized Hinata when the village came in range of her enhanced vision and she could detect an active jutsu. The chakra was the familiar colour of a sunset in the desert. What was the Kazekage doing? Were they under attack? Or had he lost control like he had implied could happen?

She was running at full tilt now, trying to make sense of what she saw. Everything seemed calm, there was no frantic movement, no signs of panic. When she zeroed in on the Kazekage he was sitting there, cross-legged, two fingers covering his left eye. She couldn't tell what he was doing. Without her Byakugan she couldn't have told he was doing anything at all.

After a few moments she slowed her steps again. As her anxiety abated, her exhaustion made itself known again. She climbed the last crescent separating them and paused as much out of necessity as out of habit. After one last glance around she let her Byakugan blink out and the world around her sunk into darkness once more. With wary steps Hinata descended the dune and walked to the healer's hut.

In lieu of a greeting she bowed to the room at large, not wanting to break the Kazekage's concentration. Clearly distracted he hummed a vague reply, so she went about her business as quietly as possible, putting away her fresh supplies and preparing for the day's work. He didn't stir once, but Hinata was still faintly aware of his presence. It was nothing tangible, but she had always been sensitive and he radiated chakra like a stove radiated heat.

Hinata was fighting a stuck lid to check on the condition of her ague weed when something seemed to shift in the room. The prickling sensation of chakra was gone, replaced by keen attention. Taken aback by the change she lost her grip on the jar and flinched in anticipation of the sound of shattering glass. It never came.

"Careful." A cool voice said from across the room.

The sound of footsteps approached and Hinata had to take a moment before she was sure her voice wouldn't squeak when she apologised.

The Kazekage yanked open the lid and a sharp, but pleasant scent filled the room. He handed her the jar, interrupting her apology and thanks.

"I appreciate the good care you have taken of me, but I need to go."

"What?" Hinata realised too late her tone might not be entirely suited to addressing the Kazekage. Softer she added, "Senpai, you should really give yourself some more time to recover."

"I'm fine."

"If you're bored I could provide you with some books, but you need to stay at least two more nights so I can monitor your condition."

He shook his head stubbornly. "Out of the question."

"With all due respect, you are my patient and it is my professional opinion that plenty of rest is the only sensible course of action right now."

"My brother and the rest of the entourage I left behind should have reached Sunagakure hours ago. That they haven't is troubling enough, but as soon as they do and notice I never made it back, all hell is going to break loose."

"How do you…?" She put two and two together just in time to feel stupid before he answered.

"It's a jutsu called the third eye. I connect my optic nerve to an artificial eye of sand, it enables me to see over long distances."

The healer in Hinata was intrigued by the anatomical implications, but she focussed on the issue at hand instead.

"We can talk about this after I examined you, but I'm not letting you go before I made sure there's no infection."

She could practically hear the gears turning in his head. In the end he decided not to challenge her. Maybe he had come to the conclusion he didn't want to be tackled by a blind girl.

"Lie back and relax." She instructed.

He obeyed and she put her palms on his torso.

"We'll start slow. Use your diaphragm and breathe into your abdomen, go as far as you can without it hurting."

She followed his movement to keep her touch light as she tried to gage the degree of his restraint.

"Very good, now try to move up to your ribcage. Deep, even breaths, but only as far as it's comfortable."

The difference was noticeable, but not as great as she had anticipated. She got up to rummage in one of her drawers. Over her shoulder she said, "Please take off your shirt."

Hinata returned with a wooden tube. It might not exactly be state of the art, but this primitive stethoscope worked just fine. She held the trumpet-shaped end to the Kazekage's skin and listened intently. There was no rattling or other sign of pneumonia.

The door banged open and made Hinata jump. She jabbed the narrow end of the tube into her ear and could barely resist an oath.

"I hope we're not interrupting?" Ima's chortling laugh made Hinata blush fiercely as she scrambled to her feet.

"We brought lunch!" Akio chimed in.

Hinata's stomach tightened with both hunger and worry at those words.

Sternly she said to the child, "We've talked about this. What do we do before opening a door?"

"Knock," he answered in the tone of the long suffering.

"Exactly." She ruffled his hair conciliatorily. "Thanks for the food though."

Ima broke in again, "No thanks needed, it's just leftovers from yesterday."

Longingly Hinata weighed the plate she had been handed. "What's the time?"

"Noon", Akio replied with his mouth full.

She didn't bother reprimanding him. Remembering the Kazekage she suddenly felt self-conscious. Grabbing the tub of lotion she had prepared, Hinata walked over and handed it to him.

"It's the same thing as yesterday, I hope it helps. You seem to be recovering nicely, if nothing comes up, I can discharge you tomorrow. I'm afraid I do insist on keeping you one more night though."

Without waiting for a reply she breezed back to the table and scooped up a bundle of supplies.

"Come find me when you're done." She told Akio before taking the pita bread Ima had stuffed with the remains of the evening's feast.

"That girl will work herself to death if nobody stops her!" Hinata heard Ima rant as she slipped out the door, and she hoped she had only imagined the demanding tone being addressed to the Kazekage.

No time to think about that now, there was a long day ahead of her.

xxx

Gaara was not used to having free time. He wasn't very good at it, either. After eating lunch with the chattering boy and woman, he had found himself without occupation once again. He had applied the minty smelling lotion and even caught a nap, but even so the hours stretched before him like shadows in the afternoon sun.

It was hard to put his finger on why he didn't just leave, ignore the healer's instructions and hurry home. He outranked her so spectacularly there should have been no question about who followed whose orders. Then again, he did owe her a debt of gratitude. He had a feeling his ribs weren't the whole story and not exactly knowing what other sort of ailment she had treated him for rather increased his trust in her skills. Even so, he couldn't just sit around forever, or he'd go mad. Opening the door wide he stepped out into the simmering air. Gaara moved slowly, feeling the jolt of every step reverberate in his chest. He hadn't gotten very far when a voice called out to him.

Akio came running up to him, a stack of books in his arms. With a grin that dimpled his cheeks the child handed them to the Kazekage.

"Hinata said to bring you the ones that aren't just about plants and healing and all that."

Examining the titles Gaara felt oddly touched she had remembered her offer. Most were novels of varying quality, all obviously read and re-read many times, but kept with care. Something tugged on his mind, a thought that bothered him… Why in the world did a blind girl have books?

"Any recommendations?" He asked the boy.

"_Shinobi and Samurai_ is my favourite, but Hinata always makes me skip over the coolest parts. At the moment we're reading _Western Winds_, so far it's pretty good, but I think there's going to be kissing." The horror of that prospect made him shudder.

"So you read to her?"

"Yeah, and sometimes to Ima, too. Or Ima reads and I draw the story."

"I see." An idea began to form in Gaara's mind. "Do you have to get back, or are you free to help me with something?"

The boy's eyes shone with excitement and he tripped over his tongue in his haste to assure Gaara that there had been less work than expected and he had been dismissed for the day.

Leaning down the Kazekage explained what he was looking for. Akio regarded him curiously, but led the way without asking questions. The village was small, but it still seemed to take a long time to cross to the outskirts, where an especially small shack stood on stilts. The boy shouldered open the door and dropped the books on a small table. Gaara surveyed the room as he waited on the threshold. Two narrow beds took up most of the floor space, dried plants hung from the ceiling and pinned up drawings covered most of the walls. Taking a closer look at one of them, two figures locked in sword combat, he was impressed. The picture was simply drawn in a childish hand, but very decisive in conveying its narrative. Looking up again he watched Akio digging around in the only messy corner of the room. After a minute he emerged with a victorious smile and a sketch pad.

"You didn't see who brought me here, right?" Gaara asked without much hope.

"No, I didn't even catch a glimpse."

"Any idea who might have gotten the best look?"

"Oh yes, she wouldn't shut up about it. Wanna meet her?"

They didn't have to go far this time, but it still took ages to get to the point. The woman was one of Gaara's least favourite type of people; young, pretty and very excited to meet the Kazekage.

"So you saw him?" Gaara repeated, trying to keep his friendly demeanour despite her insistence on getting off track.

"Oh yes, gave me quite the fright, too. Just appeared out of nowhere."

"Anything else you noticed? Anything unusual?"

"Well, it's hard to tell for sure, but I remember thinking he was quite short."

"One last thing," he handed her the pad. "Could you sketch the mask for me?"

The woman wasn't very talented, but with some help by Akio she produced something that did indeed resemble an ANBU mask from Konoha and more ore less corresponded with his own rather fuzzy memory of it. Thanking her for her time Gaara only narrowly escaped an invitation for dinner.

Outside his young friend shook his head at him. "Well, she's right about one thing; it's almost dinnertime. Come on, I'm really getting hungry."

Amused Gaara trailed after him, listening to the boy's speculations about the imminent meal. As always Akio pushed open the door without knocking.

"Ah, you're both here!" The always cheerful woman in her fifties called out. "Food's ready in five minutes!"

Akio abandoned Gaara in the doorway and darted over to inspect the bubbling pot. Ima shooed him away with a wooden spoon and sent him to set the table. The picture of domestic bliss soothed him into letting his guard down, otherwise there was no chance she could have snuck up on him – without trying, no less.

As it was, Hinata ran straight into his back. She would have toppled over, had he not grabbed her arm.

"Sorry," she sounded very confused. With a crooked grin she added "didn't see you there."

Before he could reply they were called inside. The table had been moved into the centre of the room to free up space for a fourth chair. Gaara was astounded by the ease with which their small family circle admitted him. They chatted around and at him, the tangle of their voices giving the impression that far more people were present. Once they all had taken their places and the food was being doled out, everyone settled into what seemed to be a well-practiced ritual, teasing and laughing.

Ima turned to Hinata "I'm glad you made it here on time for a change! Any particular reason for your uncharacteristic punctuality?"

The younger woman made a face at her, "It's ridiculous, ever since the Kazekage arrived I feel like I'm called to dispense gossip, rather than medical advice. You'd think they had more important things to worry about than his favourite colour. I swear Emiko called me for a papercut today just to ask me that question. Wouldn't be surprised if she'd cut herself on purpose."

"It's true, her finger didn't even bleed. Hinata completely lost her temper." Akio laughed at the memory.

"I did not."

"You called her a blithering idiot."

"That was a professional assessment."

Hinata had to stifle a yawn, but listened to the boy's giggling with a smile.

"I should be stricter with your bedtime. No wonder you're so chipper in the evening, sleeping in as late as you do."

"How would you know, you're gone before sunrise."

Ima broke in, "Again? Did you get what you need?"

"Oh yeah, it was nothing too important anyway. The Barberries are almost ripe though, so I was thinking about taking the kids out on a field trip again, maybe in a week or so."

"They think they can trick us into working harder by pretending it's a game." Akio informed their guest in a tone that suggested he would never fall for such cheap tricks.

"Oh? What games?" Gaara inquired.

"For gathering berries probably a competition and scavenger hunt. Hinata's are the best though, her prizes are actually cool!"

With their plates empty and stomachs full they leaned back and were content to just enjoy the relaxed atmosphere. All except Akio.

"Can you do the cat-and-dog thing again? Please?" The child begged Gaara.

"Akio, the Kazekage is not a travelling circus."

Even while Hinata admonished her charge, a small clump of sand had settled on the child's shoulder. The boy giggled as a mouse scuttled down his sleeve and sat next to his plate, grooming its round ears.

"I will tolerate no rodents on my dinner table, no matter what they're made of!" The older woman warned good-naturedly.

As if frightened the mouse leaped, sprouting wings, and a moment later a sparrow was flapping around Ima's head, who joined in the child's delighted laughter.

Gaara let the bird explode into a handful of butterflies and smiled at Akio's attempt to catch one as it fluttered by. He settled it on the boy's nose and made him sneeze.

"Hinata! You have to try this, they tickle!"

Hesitantly the girl stretched out one hand, flinching when three pairs of fragile legs touched her palm. Gaara watched her careful examination of the paper-thin wings and rough body.

"Your chakra control is extraordinary." She commented, running one finger along the butterfly's antennae.

Gaara supposed he shouldn't be surprised anymore by the unusual knowledge this girl exhibited. With no understanding of their limitations most civilians tended to view shinobi, especially powerful ones like him, as omnipotent. Probably not a mistake she was going to make, if she could tell how much concentration this little trick required.

His silence seemed to make her uncomfortable, so he tried to play it down. "I couldn't do it with just anything, but this sand is special. It almost feels like it's part of me."

She nodded like that explanation actually made sense to her, but looked up sharply – well, raised her head abruptly – at Ima's next comment.

"Our little Akito here is a glutton for everything linked with ninjas."

Gaara couldn't have been certain whether the flash of acrimony that crossed the boy's face had merely been a figment of his imagination, but the way Hinata touched her ward's arm made him suspect it wasn't.

"Akio, is that true?" Gaara asked to disperse the tension.

"Sure, being a shinobi has got to be the coolest thing ever."

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly. It was Akio's turn to do the dishes, and when Ima followed him to oversee his famously sloppy work the table grew very quiet. Hinata seemed to be dosing in her chair, so her low voice took Gaara by surprise.

"It means a lot to him, you using his given name. Thank you."

He shrugged uncomfortably, it seemed a strange thing to accept gratitude for. "I've been called names."

"Yes, I suppose so." She replied in that quiet, far away tone she got sometimes. After a few minutes she added hesitantly, "I hope I'm not overstepping, but I would appreciate if you didn't encourage this fantasy he has of becoming a shinobi."

"Why? He's a little old to start, true, but why shouldn't he get the chance?"

"It's not the kind of future I want for him. He'll find another dream."

"Is that really your decision to make? If this is what he wants…"

"Probably not." She gave him a sad smile. "But what he really wants is to be a hero. I'd rather he became a healer, saving lives here, and not taking them somewhere else. It's a ruthless world, a ruthless career."

Gaara had to fight the urge to get defensive. "You must have quite a low opinion of my profession."

She seemed genuinely startled. "That's not… My apologies. I meant no disrespect."

"No offense taken." He assured her.

There seemed to be nothing left to say, so he shared her silence. In the end she was the one to break it again.

"Do you ever regret… things you did, things you had to do in the war?"

"Yes," the word was out of his mouth before he was even aware of it. More measured he went on, "it was a good cause, a just war. But I cannot help thinking about what I could have done differently, what decision or strategy might have saved lives. I don't expect the ghosts of my past mistakes will ever stop haunting me. But that is a small price to pay. The world as we know it might not exist today, had we not been victorious."

"I once read that _There might be victors in war, but there can't be losers in peace. _But I wonder… it's not always a choice, is it? Sometimes there is simply no alternative, right?"

"That's what I believe." He confirmed, not at all sure she was even talking to him anymore.

They had been so wrapped up in their conversation they only noticed their companion's return when Akio burrowed into Hinata's shoulder with a yawn. She slung a protective arm around his shoulders, as if trying to shield him from all the world.

"Well, that's the signal. Time to turn in." Ima's voice was mellow with fatigue as she said good bye to her guests and accepted their thanks for her hospitality.

Outside Hinata turned to Gaara and opened her mouth as if to say something, but in the end she just smiled at him and promised to check up on him the next morning.

"Get some sleep," she added. "Doctor's orders."

Watching her retreating back, he wished it would be safe to obey. He was still staring at the corner she had lead her charge around, long after she had disappeared into night. There was something he wasn't seeing; he was sure of it. Well, he had all night to figure it out.

xxx

**A/N**

**I'm sorry about the long wait once again. With any luck I'll be able to upload the next chapter quicker this time around, within a couple of weeks. I want to thank my beta, blue-eyegirl18, as well as everyone who has gotten in touch with me in any way. Kind words are what keep me going.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: So yeah, I know I promised earlier delivery this time, but I hope the contents makes up for my lack of speed. Enjoy!**

**Also, I want to give a shout-out to DecrescentMelancholy, who has been very encouraging. I really appreciate all your support.**

**Chapter 5**

Hinata was too tired to sleep. She had been ready to fall into bed when she returned home with Akio and tucked him in, but now she found no rest despite the fatigue that made her lids heavy. Faster and faster the thoughts swirled through her head, making it spin. Her conversation with the Kazekage was playing on repeat, everything he'd said, every gesture she had imagined accompanying his words.

_Why shouldn't he get the chance?_

Why not indeed. Who was she to deny Akio to find his own ninja way? But Hinata knew the truth, all the truths not pretty enough to be included in such works as _Shinobi and Samurai_. Truths not to be found in any book, because no author had ever found the words for them. Maybe because it was no universal experience, but instead different for everyone. For her it had been a sudden lurch in her stomach, when the absolute truth had settled in, the knowledge that this wasn't a mere mission anymore, it was war; and being at war meant killing people. Not just defeat them, as they had liked to sugar-coat it in the academy, not outsmart or avoid or take prisoner, but kill.

_Is that really your decision to make?_

Angrily Hinata pushed the Kazekage's words aside. So what if it wasn't? She still knew better. Akio would be better off as a healer. He liked it, and he would grow to love it, like she had done. He could be good at it, better than she ever was. He could save lives. Wasn't that what heroes did? Wasn't that worth giving up a childhood dream for?

_That's the thing about sacrifices, you can't choose them for others, only yourself._

But which one would be the sacrifice? For him to stay and to find happiness in something else, or for him to hold on to this useless fantasy, putting his life at risk, his sanity, his innocence?

_You never asked Hanabi if she'd rather have a sister than be clan heir._

Hinata wasn't entirely aware it was still the Kazekage's voice in her head she was arguing with. Her mind had strayed far to the east, and it took a while for it to return. Restless fingers fidgeted with the knot at the back of her head, tying and untying her blindfold.

She had done the right thing. Leaving Hanabi had been the only way to keep her safe. Hinata knew her little sister, despite their clan's best effort to pit them against each other as rivals, and the cursed seal would have destroyed her. It would have broken even Hanabi's indomitable spirit, because it was specifically designed to do just that. She could live without her big sister, but not without freedom.

In an effort to calm her nerves she straightened her already neat belongings, put the books Akio had left on the table away, and pushed a thumbtack that held one of her favourite drawings pinned up deeper into the wall. Working her way through her trunk she refolded everything until she reached the chest buried at the bottom. She hesitated to open this Pandora's box, but caved after a moment.

She had bought the box a few weeks before her alleged death and stacked it with everything she could not bear to leave behind. A stack of photographs was safely tucked in an envelope. She knew them by heart, the old ones, like that of her parents, taken when Hanabi was just a baby, or a particularly painful one showing Neji and Tenten smiling happily, just after their second date. Then there were the more recent ones, snapped secretly, with her planned disappearance already in mind. She had assembled them religiously, collected their faces to take with her into exile. Shino and Kiba with Akamaru; Sakura and Ino singing Karaoke; Shikamaru, Choui and Lee at an all-you-can-eat buffet; Hanabi during training, her long hair flying like a dark veil… and Naruto. She had had to shadow him for an hour to get a decent shot, her trembling hands ruining more than one attempt.

And then there were all the little gifts that had collected over the years; precious family heirlooms and mementos of purely sentimental value, all jumbled together. A hairclip her mother had bought for her at the market when Hinata was around four, claiming it brought out the lavender in her eyes. Drawings Akio had given to her, of people in the stories she had told him he didn't know really existed. A silver dog whistle on a delicate chain Kiba had had engraved for her birthday five years ago with the number of their team; _8\. _A pressed flower Kurenai had made with her when she was just starting out as her student. A crescent-shaped moonstone she didn't even remember getting, but had somehow always possessed.

Running her fingers over the stone's polished surface she tried to recall its origin, but drew a blank. She remembered wearing it on a leather thong, woven around the smooth pebble in a delicate net. The knots must have given out at some point, but she had kept the pendant.

The box gave an audible click when she closed it again. There was nothing in there that would help quiet her mind right now. She only noticed the stone still cradled in her palm after she had locked and reburied the chest under her clothes. Maybe she could find a new string to hold it.

With a sigh she slipped into bed, regarding the boy sleeping peacefully a few feet from her through heavy lids. However much she missed home sometimes, there were reasons enough for her to stay. She had found a purpose here, friends, and even people she considered family just as much as her father and sister.

Before she could forget she grabbed a fresh blindfold from a drawer of her bedside table, the familiar scent of lavender soap pulling her into a swirl of fantastical scenes playing over the canvas covering her eyes.

The next morning Hinata woke with the impression of having dreamt a great many things, none of which she could recall with any amount of accuracy. It was later than her usual hour, and the sun was already peaking the first tentative rays over the horizon. There was nothing in particular she was meant to be doing, but as used as she was to near constant occupation she couldn't stand to be idle.

Deciding to check on the state of the drying herbs dangling from her ceiling she fetched a knife to cut down the ones that had already dried properly. It never took long in this climate, but she had to throw out a batch of lovage that smelled a bit mouldy.

Akio didn't even stir at the sound of rustling leaves as Hinata packed the plants and threw a few essentials into a bag. She left without waking him.

Only when she reached the healer's hut did she hesitate. She had no clue whether the Kazekage was an early riser, so what if he was still asleep? She didn't want to disturb the rest she herself had prescribed, but standing out here for another hour or two didn't strike her as feasible either. Briefly she considered using her Byakugan to check, but dismissed the idea almost instantly. It felt too much like spying on him.

"Healer Hinata?"

She spun around, too surprised to mind her manners.

"Kazekage! Why-" She bit back her rebuke and amended her tone. "Is it not too early for you to be up and about?"

"I don't sleep well in the dark." He informed her matter-of-factly.

"I see. Do you often struggle with insomnia? I could make you a tea blend of passion flower and valerian that might help with that."

"No, thank you. I simply prefer to sleep by day. The night is too quiet."

Hinata would have liked to ask more questions, but sensed he would not be forthcoming with answers regarding his sleeping habits. Changing the topic, she asked whether he was doing something in particular or just taking a walk.

He seemed happier to satisfy her curiosity on this matter. "I just wanted to look in on Suna again. I've been gone too long."

"I hope there were no bad news?" She asked, ignoring the veiled prompt in the last sentence.

"Not as far as I can tell. I left my sister in charge, and now that she has seen my third eye she knows something's up. Judging from her confusion I take it my brother has not arrived yet."

Hinata paled. "Wasn't he scheduled to reach Suna almost 24 hours ago?"

"Yes. And if I didn't know Kankurō the way I do that might seriously concern me, but I'm pretty sure he just decided to detour over a few hot springs after I split. He tends to get distracted quite easily."

Relieved she only nodded.

"Should we continue this inside?" He prompted.

They were still standing in front of the healer's hut, and Hinata felt foolish for somehow forgetting. Trying to cover up her embarrassment she gestured for him to precede her. Once inside she fell into the routine of getting ready for the day's work; gathering the things she'd need and putting away what she had brought. Hinata was keenly aware of the Kazekage's eyes on her, so she made a production of distinguishing plants by scent and touch until she lost herself in the familiarity of it.

He had watched her without saying a word, but spoke up when she started to label a fresh jar she had just filled.

"I've been wondering."

Hinata froze. The sinking feeling in her stomach suggested that she had just made a mistake, one she still couldn't quite put her finger on yet.

"Yesterday you said `I once read´," His voice sounded contemplative. "And obviously you can write. How does that work?"

Hurrying on when she didn't respond immediately he said, "I hope you don't mind my asking. I'm just curious… were you born blind or did it happen later on?"

It wasn't the first time Hinata had been asked about it, though most people weren't as direct. Usually they shied away from using the b-word in her presence, which was ridiculous. Trying to keep her voice calm she told him the same thing she has always said, the closest thing to the truth she could manage. "I was born this way, but I've not always worn a blindfold."

"Why wear it now?"

Hinata shrugged. "People are superstitious, my eyes made them uncomfortable."

"What colour are they?"

"What makes you think I'd know?" She asked back, keeping her tone light. "And to answer your question, my mother made a point of teaching me how to write. When I was three she got me an alphabet of carved wood. Stories of all sorts were her passion, she read a lot to me as a kid."

Hinata turned away, feeling dishonest despite telling the truth.

Misinterpreting the gesture, he murmured, "I'm sorry. You mentioned the war cost you a great deal."

She shook her head vigorously. Purposely misleading him about so many things made Hinata sick to her stomach. She would not lie about this. "No, no. Please do not apologise. She died long before the war even started. It was a sudden illness, there was nothing anyone could have done."

"I'm still sorry you had to lose her. It's a horrible thing to endure." The pained sympathy in his voice reminded her that he, too, had lost his mother, at a younger age even than she. What a sad thing to have in common.

"Was that what drove you to become a healer?" His question surprised her. She had never even considered if the skills she had learned over the last years might have saved her mother. Probably not though. She had had the best doctors of all Konoha, there was no reason a simple herbalist should have succeeded where so many master medics had failed.

In the end Hinata shook her head. "Not really, it just sort of happened. I wanted to help and Obaasan took me as an apprentice."

She felt lightheaded, overwhelmed by the onslaught of grief that still struck her at irregular intervals. Turning back to her jar, her hand shook as she marked the date next to the contents. She startled when he stepped closer.

"The script overlaps." He explained as he gently pulled the pen from her fingers.

"She always said we had to make everything as straightforward as possible, in case something happened to us." Her already low voice turned into a whisper as she acknowledged her pain, to him, to herself. "It's been tough since she passed."

He didn't say anything, but put a tentative hand on her shoulder. The reassuring gesture softened her rigid posture. Her shoulders slumped as some of the tension melted away, betraying the bone-deep exhaustion that lay underneath.

Afterwards Hinata couldn't tell how long it had taken her to pull herself together, but it felt like a long time.

"She was what held this place together. Without her… I'm not sure we can make it. The council didn't even wait for her ashes to be scattered before they started bickering over her position. Damn vultures."

"Politics." The distaste in his voice echoed her own feelings on the matter.

Hinata smiled crookedly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to go off like that. But thanks for listening."

In response he just squeezed her shoulder and moved away. Shaking her head at her absent-mindedness she offered to perform the final check-up on his ribs right away.

"If it healed as well as I expect, you are free to leave after breakfast."

Grabbing her bag, she retrieved the tub of lotion she had used on him before. When she pulled it out, something else clattered to the ground. Hinata could hear the Kazekage pick it up.

"What is it?" He asked curiously. "A moonstone?"

"Oh, that… keep it," she told him on impulse. "As a token of friendship."

As soon as the words had left her mouth, she wished she could pull them back in. What was she thinking, giving someone so high above her such a useless trinket? It was silly and presumptuous, but she could hardly take it back now.

"K-Kazekage, I would like to think of you as a friend." She added tentatively.

"Well," he said. "Among friends I prefer Gaara."

Hinata's relief turned to amusement when he continued, "But really, what is it?"

"It's the answer to a question you asked me." She smiled cryptically. "Now lie back, you know the drill."

Before she could proceed he stopped her.

"Thank you." He said very sincerely. "I will be honoured to count you as a friend."

"Thank you, K- um, Gaara." She would have liked to say more, have some way of expressing her regret for lying to him, but her voice was hoarse and her mind blank.

Tucking her chin against her chest to hide her guilty conscience she activated her Byakugan and tried to focus on the colourful flow beneath his skin. Gaara's next words broke her concentration.

"Naruto is the one who made it possible for me to have friends at all. I owe him everything. I'm not sure he thought this whole marriage-thing through, but I hope he'll be happy with Sa-"

A pained hiss cut him short, and Hinata pulled her hands back when she realised she had dug her fingers into the bruise on his chest. She was reeling, her vision swimming in and out of focus as she tried to make sense of his words. Her wandering gaze caught on something in the distance that sent a tingle of apprehension down her spine. Gaara said something, sounded worried, but Hinata couldn't pay attention anymore. The scene behind him had finally formed into a coherent picture, and made everything else recede into the background.

xxx

Gaara could tell that something was wrong. He might still not be an expert on decoding social cues, but the expression that flitted over Hinata's face seemed to indicate shock, pain and fear. It reminded him too much of the way she had used to look at him.

Extending one hand he tried to calm her, but she scurried backwards, in a hurry to get away from him. Without a word of explanation, she scrambled to her feet and flew out the door. The sound it made as it swung shut echoed the pang in his chest. It felt different from the pain he had gotten used to over the last couple of days, but he couldn't spare his ribs a second thought right now. Shouldering his gourd, he followed the incessant ringing of a bell that had broken the silence of the morning. The cry went up along with it shot through him like ice until his brain whirred into overdrive.

"Sandstorm!"

The call was taken up immediately, spreading through the village and drowning out even the tolling bell. The scene that awaited Gaara outside wasn't quite organised, but less unbridled pandemonium than he had expected. Hinata was barking instructions at the people moving by at a brisk pace. The urgency in her voice made her sound not quite like herself, but older, more authoritative.

"We've got six minutes; I want everyone at the bunker in three! This is what we drilled for people, get a move on! Open every door, make sure nobody gets left behind!"

Jumping onto the next roof Gaara focussed on determining the storm's magnitude and direction of approach. It wasn't yet visible on the horizon, but easy to spot with a third eye high up in the air. The wall of sand wasn't hazy like a dust storm, but low and solid. It carried an immense load, mainly heavier particles a weaker wind wouldn't stir up. Sandstorms of this kind were rare, especially this close to the border - but when they hit, they hit hard. Capable of transporting whole dunes in minutes a storm could alter the landscape completely and easily burry a small village in the process.

Assessing his options Gaara was torn between taking the storm head on, or concentrating his efforts on keeping his people safe. Meeting the storm at the north-western border of the village and trying to divert it entirely would cost him a lot of energy. It wasn't likely to last longer than a few minutes, but if it did he might be so drained he wouldn't even manage to protect a single building. If the war had taught him anything, it was that anything could be rebuilt, but the loss of life was permanent. The safer option was to create an eye of calm around the villagers, small enough for him to maintain however long was necessary.

It wasn't really a choice; he'd never put lives at risk to save worldly goods. Looking down at the roof he reconsidered, thinking of all those fragile jars of painstakingly assembled and carefully labelled medicine. What these people owned was not frivolous or unnecessary, but what they needed to survive. Maybe he could make the circle big enough to spare at least a few houses and reduce the size if it turned out to really be necessary.

Back on the ground a group of around sixty people was filing into a low building built into the ground, a tangle of voices surrounding them. Gaara could hear snippets of anxiety laced conversations, a calm voice counting loudly, and panicked inquiries after friends and family. A high-pitched yell rose above the others, but held no words he could discern.

Turning back, he didn't need a jutsu to make out the rapidly approaching storm. He estimated he had less than two minutes until it hit, and was just about to check everyone was present and accounted for, when a flash of movement heading away from the safehouse caught his attention. Somehow he wasn't surprised to recognise the person running towards the danger. What did surprise him, was how hard it was to catch up with her. It should have been much easier to draw level with a blind woman, but he only caught occasional glimpses of midnight black hair whipping around corners. A sick feeling settled in his stomach when he considered what could distress her so much it seemed to lengthen her legs.

They had almost reached the outskirts of the village, and Hinata was only a few paces ahead of him now. A sound reached his ears and Gaara was still trying to figure out whether it was a whimper of relief or despair as he dodged around the last hut. He almost tripped over the two figures huddled on the ground. For a brief moment he wanted to yell at them to _move_, but the looming shadow of the dark cloud coming at them like a mile-wide freight train shut him up. It was too late to run, and they knew it. If being thrown around like ragdoll by the force of the impact didn't kill them outright, they would suffocate within minutes. No, the time to talk had passed. So he did the only thing he could think of, and threw himself at the storm. Driving a wedge of chakra between village and squall line he sent the sand flying over their heads in a wide arc. In a matter of seconds, they were engulfed in darkness as the dome of sand closed around them. He lost about a yard of ground before he managed to dig his feet in and leaned against his barrier to avoid being pushed back further by the storm's momentum.

"Go!" Was all he got out before the next gust claimed his attention. Gaara wasn't sure he could be heard over the sand's roaring, but the next time he spared a glance, he was alone.

The storm passed in only a few minutes, but it felt much longer. By the time the air cleared, his limbs were shaking with exhaustion. On his way back to the makeshift bunker he surveyed the huts he passed. Gaara was pleased to note that none of them looked any worse for wear. He had to amend that assessment when he had almost reached the opposite end. The safehouse had been well within his protective circle, but several huts beyond had not been as lucky. He had miscalculated, had let a metric ton of sand fall short and destroy at least four families' homes. The cold feeling that spread through his gut at the thought eased when he spotted two familiar figures standing in a tight embrace. The sight made it very hard to regret his actions.

It took him a while to work his way through the crowd of people determined to shake his hand and thank him personally for saving their lives. They were exaggerating, since everyone in the bunker would most likely have survived without his help. Having made it through that deeply uncomfortable experience, he found that the heartwarming scene on the other side had degenerated rapidly. Hinata was arguing in harsh whispers with her charge while trying to examine a number of scratches on his abdomen. The boy was scowling fiercely, but it didn't seem to have anything to do with the angry red lines that marred his skin.

"I couldn't just leave him! I knew no one else would think of bringing him! Everyone would just have left him to die, even you!"

Her response was too quiet for Gaara to overhear, but Akio's anger made his voice hard and loud.

"You were the one who taught me to help where I can, you said if I can save someone, I should, no matter whether I liked them or not, even if they'd been mean to me. You said that! So are you a liar or a hypocrite?"

The stricken look on Hinata's face made him reach a hand towards her, but after a moment fury overpowered the guilt in his expression and he stormed off instead. Gaara watched him go, and one hand found the scar on his forehead. The rage he saw in this child's stomping feet, laced with disappointment and betrayal as it was, was a mere shadow of what he had once felt. He hadn't even been half Akio's age when his uncle's assassination attempt had plunged his world into darkness. It had taken years and a fight with Naruto to give him a new perspective in life, rekindle the wish to connect with those around him and love someone other than himself. Turning to the woman still kneeling on the ground he felt very sure this boy would never have to doubt that he was loved. Gaara took care to make some noise approaching her, but Hinata still startled when he spoke.

"Everyone's ok." The words felt wooden in his mouth, awkward to shift around the questions perched on his tongue, like _How did you know?_ or _How could you possibly have known a storm was coming?_ and most importantly; _Who are you?_ But just then she looked like anything but good news might shatter her. Even so, her head bowed deep and her shoulders shook.

"Thank you," she said with a voice that sounded rough and trembled like the rest of her. "I can never thank you enough."

The silence between them was punctuated by the jubilant chatter all around, and for a few minutes they were content to just be engulfed by sounds of relief.

"He went back for the cat."

"What?"

"Akio. He didn't make it in time because he was busy catching the cat. He could have gotten killed because he wanted to save the damn beast. I could have lost him because I wasn't fast enough, because I didn't notice in time. If only I had..."

She broke off when he touched her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she muttered, "sorry."

"Sorry," she repeated shaking her head. "You have things to do, places to be. You wanted to be gone by this morning. Let me walk you."

He followed her, opting not to point out that it was the wrong direction, but catching her wrist before she could plough into a wall. Gaara took point before she could apologise again, leading her around two more corners to relative privacy.

When they stopped she said it a third time, "sorry. I- I'm just…"

"In shock?"

"Yeah, probably."

After a brief pause he couldn't hold back anymore. "I have to ask…"

"Please don't."

She blew out a breath and a nervous twitch in her fingers made him aware that he was still holding her hand in his. She continued before he could determine why he was reluctant to let go.

"I owe you my life - Akio's life - perhaps the continued existence of our entire village. If you insist, I will tell you whatever it is you want to know - but I'm asking you… can you trust me on this, as a friend?"

Gaara didn't answer right away, instead interlacing his fingers with hers.

"As a friend," he agreed. His voice was so quiet the soft rustling of sand was audible as he slipped a little of it in between their palms. It was hard to tell whether the strange feeling emanating from his hand was caused by the swirling sand, or the sensation of Hinata's skin on his.

"Keep it," he echoed the words she had said to him, a few hours or a lifetime ago. Gently pulling away he left her standing there, clutching his own token of friendship.

**ATTENTION!**

**You have a choice to make, dear readers; Who was Gaara talking about? Who did Naruto marry? Sakura or Sasuke? It's up to you. I am putting up a poll for you to vote on it. Poor Hinata, either way…**

***Edit: I can't figure out how to imbed the poll here, but you can vote on my profile page** **at the very top.**


End file.
